


belonging season

by lanakou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Akaashi Keiji, Coffee shop owner Bokuto Koutarou, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Injury, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Time Skip, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanakou/pseuds/lanakou
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou, a former volleyball star that quit his career due to a leg injury, decides to own a simple coffee shop, not knowing the love of his life would soon meet him.Akaashi Keiji, the towns local author, thought he'd have a nice cup of coffee in the local coffee shop, not knowing the love of his life was standing right in front of him.Will they work out together? God knows.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. chapter one

Sunday 22nd September.

Autumn season begins to fall.

Bokuto's POV.

I guess you can say I'm that 'former volleyball star' that got injured during the summer. My last match was horrendous. The way my leg cracked after spiking my last volleyball haunts me; just thinking about the sound brings back the pain I had once felt. Now I own a coffee shop. Yeah, you heard me, a coffee shop. Out of all the things I could have done, I chose to own a simple coffee shop in Tokyo but it's not like having a broken leg could give me a variety of jobs to choose from.

Personally, I love owning a coffee shop, y'know like theres no struggle to it. However I did really enjoy playing volleyball. It had been my passion for many years, even as a kid! Losing such a successful job sucks, I honestly miss the cheering of the joyful crowd in the stands, I miss my team and most of all, I miss spiking a volleyball and feeling like the star in the air with the spotlight all on me. Damnit. The more I think about it the more I really wish to be able to play again. The tingling of the ball against my palm would just drive me insane and give me so much energy that I could run laps around the whole of Tokyo. Something that I'll never forget really.

Now I just sit here behind a counter, crutches in hand, a leg support wrapped around my right leg. It may not hurt but it causes pain to my heart because I feel useless. At least I still know how to take care of myself I suppose. My life isn't as terrible as people make it out to be, in the newspapers they would make it sound like I had died in a volleyball match which is too extreme, it's only a broken leg but god knows if things will proceed to get worse for me as time goes on. In reality, being in charge of a local coffee shop has its pros and cons, for example I've become closer to the town and people have grown more friendly to me and it's like I have family everywhere! The disadvantages can be that it will get a bit boring at times or theres nothing much really to do other than stand up, make coffee, serve it, sit back down and wait for another order. Its a rather relaxing job to have though, and especially quite suitable if you have an injured leg of course.

I wish that something exciting could happen to me though. It has been months since I have been genuinely excited, I mean don't get me wrong I'm still Bokuto, always having a smile on my face no matter what, being joyful every day and I'll never lose that about me which I'm glad because I was honestly afraid that I'd turn into a boring, moody person forever.

Honestly, I'm wishing for too many things that will probably never come true. All I can do is hope, I suppose, and just wait. Maybe owning a coffee shop won't be so bad anymore.


	2. chapter two

Monday 23rd September.

Bokuto's POV.

Another autumn day. Another day of work. I sighed, my whole body sprawling out across my bed as the sunrise beamed through the slight gap between the curtains. Fighting the urge to just curl back up in the covers, I finally managed to lift myself up and using the wall like a support and limped over to the window, where I announced my awakening by opening the bland curtains to be greeted by the chirping of birds. Usually the sun was rather bright but I suppose autumn coming around made the mornings a bit more colder than normal. This was what made the shop downstairs way more cosier in autumn.

After finally getting a hold of my crutches, I was finally able to move around more easier. The doctor had suggested that it'd be more simple for me to only use one due to me having to constantly serve customers in the shop. I had an opportunity to close the shop until I was well enough but I couldn't risk losing the whole shop so I continued working. After all, I wasn't going to allow a broken leg to bring me down!

Getting dressed had always been a main struggle for me in my morning routines yet I eventually got used to it after weeks of dealing with my injury. So I'd just get dressed in a simple shirt and jeans, grabbing my small apron as I simply wrapped it around my waist and left it like that, applying the name tag to my shirt and finally had time to fix my hair and brush my teeth, which luckily didn't take a while so I was downstairs behind the counter in no time.

Usually the same customers would come in, I probably know all their names by now but I'm not going to name them otherwise we'd be here all day! Although, something about this day felt different, as if something or more like someone was going to change my life around. It sounds really weird, right? Maybe I just had too much medicine last night but I'll get over it, hopefully a cup of coffee could help wake me up a bit. It's not usual that I think about these things, normally I'm either being crowded with thoughts about when I have to go back to the hospital or if one of the coffee machines had possibly broken, so it's probably just something silly that's just lurking in my mind.

After completely clearing my mind from my foolish thoughts, I finally limped over to the closest coffee machine I had and leaned onto the crutch that attached to my wrist. Making coffee was still something I was able to do, I'm not that useless don't you worry. The miniature bell above the shops door would ring peacefully once every new customer stepped inside, greeting them with a simple smile or maybe even a friendly wave if I was feeling in the mood to do so. You may think that the ringing of the bell would eventually start to get on my nerves but ever since the first person walked in and the bell chimed, it brought music to my ears and made me feel like I was loved and wanted. Ever since my fall I was alone, nobody to really turn to because I had drifted from almost everyone. It was hard but I got over it. That's why that normal bell meant to much to me, it was like it was notifying me when company and love was coming my way.

Finally recollecting myself and drifting away from my thoughts, I began to drink from the cup that my coffee was swirling around in. It was still a beautiful taste really, nothing I could get tired or fed up of. I'd quietly take small sips from it while watching customers take their seats and talk with one another. It was then when I realised I was actually suppose to be taking their orders... Shit! I stood up from the stool I was sitting on and swiftly rushed out from behind the counter with a pen and notebook in hand and began jumping from table to table whilst taking orders and saying my apologies.

Once I had all the orders wrote down, I headed back behind the counter and began reading every order and making every drink or meal they wanted with it. Surprisingly it didn't take long because I was use to making all these drinks and such so their meals and drinks were served in no time, being able to finally rest afterwards. I didn't do much really. I usually just sat there, drinking a cup of coffee, maybe scrolling through my phone or probably imagining things and letting my thoughts take me into a world of my own imagination. I may be an adult but I literally have the mind of a kid!

Later that afternoon.

It looked as if it was starting to get darker now. I mean, it being autumn and all, it was bound to get darker much more quicker even when it was early in the afternoon. To be honest I wasn't really complaining. The darkness and the warm lights that were lit in the shop added to the cosy vibes the coffee shop had already formed. The atmosphere was... Nice.

I had taken quite a lot of orders today, nothing too much out of my comfort zone though. People would suggest that I had somebody else working with me but I'd rather work alone by myself. I wouldn't want to cause a fuss behind the counter about who's doing what. The bell had chimed a few more times across the hours and even so to this moment people were still having their drinks and food like normal, leaving me to just ponder about things. Until the bell rang through the shop again, and in came a special visitor.

He was different. I hadn't seen him before but he looked like he knew this place well which was strange. He was holding a bag which loosely slung over his shoulder and it looked quite heavy. My guess was that there was probably a laptop or books in there and I think I was right about that! I watched his every move, trying not to look creepy or suspicious so I hid my face behind my phone and made it look like I was occupied by something. The man gracefully moved across the shop to sit down on a seat by one of the windows, setting his bag beside the table and taking out a laptop and a small notebook. Told you I was right! He looked quite smart though, with his perfectly shaped glasses that were neatly placed on the bridge of his nose.

After looking some more, I noticed more of his features. His dark hair forming in little waves and curls on his forehead, his pale clear skin that looked soft to just touch and his rather nice fashion sense. It was quite a casual look he had on. He was styling a simple white blouse, a long, loose and brown cardigan and simple black jeans matched with dark, smart shoes. Nothing like the way I dressed at all. He was so beautiful in my eyes. I don't even know his name yet I'm already admiring everything about him. I'm probably being stupid, I can't have little school boy crushes now, I'm an adult.

I'd carefully set my phone down on the counter and stood up from the chair, fumbling with the small notepad and pen before tightly grasping my crutch and limping over to the table the guy was sat at. Once I reached him, he looked right up at me and a polite smile formed on his face. Let me just tell you his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, he was full of beautiful surprises every time I looked closer. He'd carefully close the laptop just by a little and picked up the small menu that was next to him, which he opened and finally spoke up after a long amount of silence, "I'll just take the cappuccino please." I'd nod as a friendly smile crossed my lips, writing down on the piece of paper as I leaned back a little on my better leg, "Anything else at all?" I questioned, watching his eyes dart back to the menu which he then closed and looked back up at me, "No thank you, that will be all."

Finally writing everything down on the notepad, I gave him one last nod and began walking off back around the counter to make his order. Luckily I managed to control myself through that simple interaction but seriously, his voice sounds just a better as an angels melody. I'd place down the notepad and pen and limped over to the machines and started to make the drink he ordered. Every so often I glanced back at him, only to find him typing away on his laptop without no hesitation in his actions. He was interesting but I couldn't pay to get distracted whilst working. So I turned back around and finally finished with his order which I placed on a small plate and walked back over to him, placing the cappuccino onto the table and shooting him a bright smile as he thanked me, standing there awkwardly for a few moments until I remembered that I should really give him space, apologising and quickly limping back behind the counter where I sat.

The last I heard of him was his sweet laugh from my awkward actions and I really could get use to hearing that laugh. Was I falling in love too quick? Maybe, but I just couldn't help it.

Why was this guy so god damn perfect? I didn't know but I wouldn't mind getting an answer from him. If he were to become a regular customer here then I honestly wouldn't be complaining about it at all. He seems nice, shy but friendly once you would get to know him. I just hope he doesn't find me weird, y'know like about my leg and stuff, there's nothing I can really do about it. God sake I should have asked for his name! How stupid am I!? Great job Koutarou, you messed up your chances with getting with a hot customer. Well, I suppose I'm still quite stupid huh.

He probably has a beautiful name to match his gorgeous appearance and voice and laugh and- Oops, got carried away again! I just want to get to know him more. This is the first time I've ever been shy or scared to talk with someone. It's really strange but I just don't want to mess anything up so early. Like I don't even know him anyways! Maybe that will change... Well I hope so anyways. I'll just see what the days bring me I suppose.

You never know what will happen.


	3. chapter three

Akaashi's POV.

It was the start of a new day. Yet today felt rather cold, more leaves were building up outside and the autumn weather hit Tokyo like a storm. Other than the disadvantages of autumn, it was quite nice and a relaxing season. I usually enjoyed talking my laptop and books and going out to different places to write, preferably a coffee shop to sit in and relax or a local park maybe. I suppose it added to the atmosphere of writing. I enjoyed when it was cosy like this, it made me feel more relaxed and gave me ideas of what to write.

Currently I am writing a romance book. Quite unbelievable if you knew me well but I thought it'd be nice to go a bit out of my comfort zone and try something different. Writing has been my passion ever since university. I left only a few months ago, probably last year maybe, because I wanted to spend a few extra years studying literature. People would probably call me a 'nerd' for wanting to stay in university for longer but can you blame me for wanting to become successful? I was smart so I'd obviously show off my skills for a bit otherwise theres no point in being talented.

Today I thought it'd be nice to start the autumn season off with going out to write. I had no idea where to go at first but I heard about a coffee shop that wasn't too far from my apartment so I thought why not go there.

I dragged myself up off my bed and reached for my glasses, almost knocking them off the small table yet I managed to put them on and finally regained my vision again. After standing up, I made my way over to my wardrobe and set out a simple outfit, getting changed and taking my time since I wasn't really in a rush anyways. I'd afterwards let out a sigh and shut the wardrobe door, walking back over to the bedside table, which once was a seat for my glasses, and picked up a small golden ring which I slid on my ring finger. No, I wasn't married but I can explain. Usually I wouldn't so such a thing but recently girls have been attempting to get my number, and even guys sometimes. But first of all, I'm not interested in girls, second of all, I'm waiting for the right one. So I use the ring as a way to tell people to back off. Sly, I know. Not something I'm proud of.

Once I was fully dressed, I then worked on my hair. I don't really put too much effort into my hair when it comes to brushing it and styling it because I had been told it looks rather good when I leave it messy so I just gave it a quick brush and dropped the hairbrush down. Next I began brushing my teeth and after that, I was finally prepared for the day ahead of me. Yeah my morning routine is simple, nothing much, just the normal activities. The only thing left was breakfast and I was done for the morning.

Speaking of breakfast, I exited the bathroom and arrived in the kitchen, carefully opening the fridge and looking at what I had. I constantly forget to do my grocery shopping so I barely have anything in my fridge these days. I seriously need to restock or this will turn into a big problem. Sighing and snapping out of my thoughts, I picked up the butter and grabbed two slices of bread from the bread bin and shoved them into the toaster, turning it on and pushing the lever down and waited for the faint ping to announce the bread was now toasted. I'd remove the toast from the toaster and switched it off, coating the bread in a thin layer of butter and began eating already. As you can tell I didn't put a lot of effort into my breakfast but toast was able to fill me up for a while surprisingly.

After my breakfast I usually lounged around and watched the TV for a bit until actually starting work so I lived a pretty chill life for now. I sure hope the coffee shop isn't closed though, I really am not in the mood for there to be a big fuss today.

Later that day.

Hours of chilling and doing nothing was kind of boring but I liked it in a way. I finally gathered my strength back and stood up from the warm couch, making my way into my office, that was joined onto my bedroom, and picked up my laptop and notebook I kept on the side. I'd shove the two into a bag and made sure to grab a pen and dropped that into the bag also. Now I was all set to adventure out into the world. That sounded a bit dramatic but what can I say, it's a writers thing.

I'd finally leave the apartment and rushed down the few sets of stairs until I was out of the building and began walking across the streets. It was a rather cold day for it to be the second day of autumn but yet again it felt nice. The journey to the coffee shop wasn't long, which I was glad about, and arrived at the entrance. From the outside it looked like your normal coffee shop and I was glad it wasn't something too fancy otherwise I may have turned right around and gone back home. Joking, I'm not that rude.

I entered and the chiming of the bell shocked me at first but I took a deep breath and snapped back to my calm self, shutting the door behind me and letting my eyes scan around the inside. Impressive but simple. Nice. After checking out the interior, I'd walk over to an empty table and sat on the chair in front of it, setting my bag beside the table and pulled out my laptop and notebook. Time to start work, I guess.

The sudden warmth that swept through my body almost made me drop off the chair. I was met with a pair of eyes that belonged to someone else once I looked up. Golden eyes, in fact. How did someone have such beautiful eyes? And how did they manage to develop to become such an unusual colour? I shook my head quickly and snapped out of my thoughts, giving the man a quick smile as he soon asked for my order, which I gave him, and watched him limp away. Next I noticed his leg. What had he done to it? Broke it maybe? I really hoped he was okay though. I sighed and shook my head for the second time. His hair- No, Akaashi stop.. I sound so creepy right now. But seriously, his hair was... Unique? Yet I kind of liked it. It suited his appearance quite well and he definitely represented an owl, which was freaky.

God. I definitely want to see more of him. I mean- Jesus that sounded really wrong. He just seems interesting okay? I gulped and facepalmed at my thoughts and began typing away on my laptop, refusing to get distracted over this because I felt quite immature. He arrived again with my cappuccino. I was too scared to start an actual conversation yet so I nodded and simply thanked him with the same smile I had on. Yet he left again.

I sighed and began drinking from the cup and writing at the same time. Don't get distracted, don't get distracted, don't get distracted. I can't let myself mess up this story already just by thinking about a mysterious man with a broken leg. 

A few hours into the afternoon.

My cappuccino was finished and so was my work for today. I didn't have much to do so I packed everything up and dropped them into the bag again. I'd pick up the cup my drink came in and decided to be polite and brought it back to the counter, placing it down as I looked over at the guy who was distracted on his phone until he came to his senses and noticed I was standing directly in front of him. He smiled. Cute. I mean what.. Never mind. He'd stare at me as if waiting for me to speak up, gasping as I noticed how stupid I looked just standing there whilst in my own little world, "Thanks for the drink. Just to let you know I'll be coming in tomorrow so another cappuccino would be nice. I will see you then." dipping my head and turning away as I began making my way over towards the door.

That was when the guy grabbed my arm and made me turn towards him again. I'd tilt my head, confused at his actions but watched as his mouth opened and he began to speak, "Hey that's great, I'll definitely get you the same cappuccino for tomorrow! But may I ask for your name?" I couldn't resist that sweet smile on his face so I replied back with a smile on my own and a simple nod, "The name is Akaashi Keiji, yours?"

"Bokuto Koutarou. Nice to meet you, Akaashi."

His name sounded perfect as it rolled off his tongue, giving him a polite reply until I waved and exited the shop. He was... Different. Very different in fact. Maybe I should stop putting the ring on in case he gets the wrong idea. It's worth risking all of the trouble just to talk with him and get closer. I was afraid of falling in love, this may even be too quick but I know a good person when I see one. I just hope we shared the same thoughts.


	4. chapter four

Akaashis POV.

Once arriving back at my quiet abode, I slammed open the door and carefully locked it shut whilst making sure I hadn't broken anything. I slipped my shoes off and neatly placed them beside the door and entered my living room, where I collapsed onto the couch and let out a long groan I had been holding in all day.

I'd drop my bag onto the floor and pulled out my laptop, setting it down on my lap once I sat up and immediately opened Google, searching up the name 'Bokuto Koutarou' in a quick second. It might sound creepy but once I heard his name it sounded awfully familiar, even if I don't keep up with the news or celebrities and such. My laptop took a few moments to process the search and immediately tons of results popped up, all including something like 'Fallen volleyball star Bokuto Koutarou' or 'MSBY Black Jackals Bokuto dropped off the team after a serious leg injury'. So he was a celebrity... Interesting.

Whilst clicking through all the different search results and links, I came across tons of pictures of him and even the exact recording of when he had gotten injured. The way he gracefully spiked that ball, only to have his leg unfortunately morph into an uncomfortable position as he tumbled down onto the floor. The way his team all rushed around him in panic, a certain red-haired, short guy calling out loudly for a doctor. The way he was carried off the court, his face full of hurt and sadness. He really had been through a lot, huh, and he really was a great player by the looks of things.

It almost made me tear up. I'm not one to feel much sympathy for someone but this unfortunate event was seriously messed up for him. I hope he was okay, I really did. I mean, he didn't look in pain when I met him earlier on so I think things have cleared up for him a bit and gotten easier. After I clicked off all the websites I had stalked, I just turned on Netflix on the TV and decided to watch a film. Yet all the way through it, I couldn't help but have Bokuto on my mind. He was a volleyball player, a volleyball 'star' even and I was quite impressed.

I had played a bit of volleyball myself in high school, it was fun I suppose and it gave me something to do but ever since I attended college and university, I drifted away from the sport. Although, it'd be nice to play it again sometime even if I'm not such a sporty person as I was when I was a teenager. Instead I'm always sat on my ass with a laptop screen in my face and typing furiously without a stop, sometimes leading to me overworking myself. But that's what life is like being an author, I've gotten use to it.

Some nights I even cried and sobbed because of the stinging in my eyes and the bold bags under my eyes, but I never stopped and I still overwork some days. It's a habit I picked up when I first started my literature degree I guess, it's really messed up even one time I was almost rushed to hospital because I had passed out mid-sentence. I'm fine now of course and I'm learning what not to do in my career and what's best for me. I should really learn how to be careful though since I live alone, I could get hurt and nobody would even know.

But anyways, I really shouldn't be thinking about this so much. I'd switch off the TV and dragged myself up from the couch, stumbling over to my bedroom and immediately stripping myself from my clothes, throwing on a hoodie and a pair of boxers, which I liked to call my pyjamas, and jumped into bed. I pulled the covers over me and carefully slid off my glasses, reaching my arm out and placing them onto the bedside table and finally shut my eyes, letting sleep possess me as I was slowly drifting off into the land of dreams.

Bokutos POV.

After shutting the shop for the night, I felt all the stress drop off my shoulders. I was panicking too much about this mysterious Akaashi for the rest of my hours working. At this point I wasn't sure why I was stressing so much, he was friendly and showed kindness to me! Well, I guess it might be normal to overthink so much once you're starting to fall in love and it's crazy.

I'd collect all the plates and cups from the lonely tables and began washing up, making it quick because I just wanted to get into bed as soon as possible now. All this thinking about Akaashi was making me a bit loopy and even my head was starting to hurt at this point. It's not like I was complaining thinking about him, it may look like that but I could think about him for hours. Just picturing him in my mind made me smile and giggle like a little boy. I was even starting to blush too!

The tableware didn't take long to wash as I soon shoved every last cup and dish into the cupboards and turned off the lights, shutting the door to the shop and limped up the stairs up to my apartment. Once pushing open the door, I stretched my arms out and huffed, "Damn today has been exhausting." I muttered to myself since I really had nobody else to talk to as of now. I'd walk over to my bedroom and got rid of the apron and nametag, replacing my clothes with my pyjamas and then wondered over to my kitchen to make some food for a quick meal.

I settled on just eating microwaved pasta since I didn't have the energy whatsoever to cook a proper meal for today. So I sat down at the dinner table and watched the TV in the living room that was connected to the kitchen and flicked through the channels, spotting a sports channel which was surprisingly showing a volleyball match. A Black Jackals match. I watched with interest, keeping an eye on my former teammates and judged how they were playing. They were no different at all, still flawless, still extremely skilled and smart with every spike and receive and serve.

But I just missed playing. You don't know how much I long for my injury to finally get better and for my leg to return back to its full health yet again. I just wanna play with them! Really you can't blame me for missing my friends. I mean, I do meet up with Shoyo almost every week since he's like the son I never had. We are really close! I met him when we were in high school, in a training camp and we soon added each other's phone numbers and got closer and closer.

He was incredibly heartbroken when I had my fall, it even pained me to see the look on his face when he watched me tumble. But he's doing better now, he's playing the same, flawless in everything he does. The others I suppose are still great players. Atsumu and Sakusa still play great, so do the rest so they really haven't changed since I left. Hmm.. Well they do lack a bit of energy! My 'Bokuto Beam' usually had the crowd cheering an incredible amount and I'm pretty sure they miss the support, which they still get of course but a bit less.

Once I snapped out of my thoughts, I finally managed to finish my meal and threw the plate into the sink to wash up for another day, taking a quick glass of water and chugging it before placing that on the counter and turned off the lights and TV. I think I'll settle on having an early night tonight, today has been eventful for me at least, I don't know about him.

I'd step into my bedroom and shut the door to a bit and sat at the edge of my bed, taking my time to detach the crutch handle from around my wrist and placed it beside my bed for the next day. Carefully, I swung my legs around to position myself to lay on my back and awkwardly fiddled with the covers but managed to pull them over my figure in the end. My eyes slowly began to close, my golden eyes no longer visible for the world to see.

Goodnight, Akaashi. I hope wherever you are, you are having a nice sleep and dreaming about me- I mean.. Uhh, dreaming about good things! But preferably me. I know who I'll be thinking of tonight, and I'm pretty sure it's quite obvious.

Hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy people who read this,  
> i really hope you're enjoying this story as much as i do writing it!!
> 
> i'm really trying to get chapters in as soon as possible because i don't want anyone having to wait for so long to wait for another chapter so probably expect daily updates to this story.  
> this was a little message because i just wanted to say hi and ya thanks for reading!! (:  
> \- lana.


	5. chapter five

Tuesday 24th September

Akaashis POV.

The first thing I did today was wake up, of course. I was quite eager today, really looking forward to going back to the coffee shop. Possibly if luck was on my side today, I could get to know him more without a struggle or messing up with my words.

Maybe I should go for a little jog today, get my blood pumping. I haven't had exercise in a long, long time and honestly, I'm in bad shape. Well compared to Bokuto, I'm like a stick but I suppose I have some muscle at least. Carrying around books and a laptop most days everywhere could be a form of exercise, right? Because they are both extremely heavy it's like picking up two weights in each hand.

I remember that after leaving high school, I swore not to lose my good shape but the loss of fitness I have had across the years because of how busy I've been would have really let my past self down. Oh well, I shouldn't be complaining, at least I'm not terrible.

I'd rise up from my bed and first of all stretched my arms out, opening my mouth to yawn as the sound echoed through my room. After finally becoming wide awake, I walked over to my wardrobe and scanned through all the racks and piles of clothes in there, finally finding some old clothes that I could use for exercise, which consisted an old white t-shirt, navy blue leggings and a grey jacket I could wear on top since it was quite cold out. I sighed, staring down at the outfit, "This will do for now I guess."

After getting dressed and doing what I needed in the bathroom, I finally headed into the kitchen and decided to mix up my breakfast a bit. What was this sudden productive attitude I had gained? It's really weird because usually I'd never be doing something like this but it seems... Nice, strangely.

I reached my arm up to the cupboard that stored all the tableware and opened the drawer with all the cutlery, carefully grabbing a bowl and a spoon as I shut both the cupboard door and the drawer and placed both items onto the counter. Now it was time to search for the correct food. I'd begin to search in the fridge and in every cupboard until I found some porridge. Usually I wouldn't be eating this but I may as well give it a try, I don't even know why the hell I had it in the first place. I opened the packet and wasted no time in making it, placing it all in the bowl once I was done and then sat down at the table and began tucking into my food. Yummy? It wasn't terrible but maybe I could've added something to it, I'll note that.

Waking up, check. Getting ready, check. Breakfast, check. Now it was time to actually exercise. I slipped on my trainers and grabbed my earphones and phone, plugging the earphone cable into the small socket and turned on Spotify, putting one of my playlists on shuffle and shoved the phone into my pocket. Finally, I opened the door and rushed down the steps of the apartment building and quickly ran out the exit, beginning my jog around the streets.

Jogging was kind of relaxing. Listening to music also helped me stay focused and on track with everything. Maybe I could just have one day off work to focus on myself for once, it might do me good. I'd hum along with the music as my feet lead themselves through piles of leaves, making them crunch and shriek underneath my shoes. The cold breeze helped with waking me up also, making sure there was no possible way I could doze off whilst in the middle of a jog.

It's funny how much I missed it, and strange I suppose. I could get use to this- Knock, knock! I stopped in my tracks and looked around before hearing the knocking again, it confused me, quite a lot actually, but as soon as I realised where the sound was coming from and who was making the sound, my face lit up.

I hadn't realised that I almost sped right past the coffee shop, owned by the one who is slowly stealing my heart. I smiled at him through the window and of course, he smiled back with even more happiness. To be polite, I took out my earphones and shoved them in my pocket, stopping the music as I placed my phone in my pocket also and decided to enter the shop. It seemed rather empty for once and I would say I was surprised but knowing the time it was quite obvious for it to be a bit quiet.

He was waiting for me at the entrance and even opened the door for me. Don't mess this up, Keiji.. Please. I mentally took a long, deep breath and got use to the warmth of the place inside, rubbing my arms a tiny bit as I watched Bokuto walk off to a table. He sat on one of the chairs and pulled up another chair, patting it with his hand as if motioning for me to sit on it, which I did of course.

"I didn't know you were into exercise, Akaashi! Luckily I saw you come past before you completely ran off." I chuckled at what he said and began playing with my hands on top of the table, my eyes staring down at my hands as I picked at one of my nails, "I haven't really done much exercise in years actually, I thought I'd have a little change." Bokuto nodded at what I had spoken about, his smile still lightening up his face and the whole room.

"Yeah, having a change is decent I suppose.."

"Did I venture into a touchy subject? I apologise Bokuto-san-"

"No, no! It's fine, don't apologise silly." The man behind the voice opened his mouth and let out a booming chuckle, his hands gripping the edge of the table as his eyes slowly looked down to my fiddling hands, which of course he questioned, "Are you nervous?" My eyes widened a little as I realised I hadn't stop playing with my hands ever since I sat down, laughing it off and shaking my head as I looked directly at his face, "It's just a habit I have been stuck with for a long time, nothing to worry about." He'd nod a few times, maybe more times then needed as he leaned back a little on his chair.

"So, Akaashi, are you from around here? I live just above this shop before you ask." Bokuto pointed up to the ceiling, clearly pointing out that he had settled up there. I moved my vision up to the ceiling also and nodded before looking across the table at him, "Yeah. Actually, my apartment isn't that far from here. Maybe if you took a few turns here and there and then you'd arrive there." Bokuto looked strangely interested by what I was saying and I found it rather cute because of how curious he was to know more about me, which caused me to let out a soft giggle, dipping my head as I placed a hand over my mouth until I learned how to shut up.

"Then we don't really live far away then, that's cool!" His loud tone made me jump a little but I lifted my head to agree with what he was saying, simply nodding my head as I moved my hands under the table and continued playing with them under there. "Anyways, Bokuto-san, how are you today?"

"Oh I'm great actually! I was just setting up the shop and getting ready to open it is all, I do it every morning I guess, what about you?"

"I'm good, like normal." I nodded slowly and zoned out a little, unsure of what to say as the atmosphere became a little more awkward, my eyes looking over towards his leg and I'm pretty sure he caught me in the act of staring at it because he opened his mouth to speak immediately, "Oh, my leg." He paused to chuckle and placed a hand on his knee before continuing, "I thought that'd catch your interest. It's fine, just broken. I guess that's what I get for being extremely lively in volleyball." The loud guy quietened down a little, making me flinch as my vision darted towards his face.

"Volleyball, huh.. I'm sorry about that but as long as you're okay now, that's good!" I put on a smile and raised my tone a bit to attempt to brighten the mood a little, "Breaking a bone isn't so easy. I did something to my wrist a long time ago, it happens." Shrugging at what I said as he almost immediately looked over to me and nodded with a smile. The atmosphere felt more comfortable again. Finally.

"Oh! I have something for you." Bokuto spoke up, standing up and using his crutch as a support as he disappeared behind the counter. I tried to keep my eyes on the table so I didn't seem nosy but the noises I was hearing grabbed my interest, taking a deep breath and looking towards the counter in the corner of my eyes but I could barely see what he was doing. He arrived with a cup, which of course caught my attention, and once I looked at it, I noticed it was a cappuccino. I chuckled at his actions as I looked up at him, "Thank you. It's funny that you remembered."

"How could I not remember!?" He beamed and sat down opposite me again. I held onto the handle of the cup and brought the drink to my mouth, taking small sips from it. How the hell was he so good at making drinks... God I'm jealous for once.

We talked for a very long time. Probably we were too interested and distracted by each other to even notice what the time was or how long we'd been talking. Until the door opened and the bell chimed loudly, catching both of our attentions.

"Good morning my sweet baby owl!- Is this your new boyfriend? Wow! He's gorgeous!"

Who. The hell. Is this woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:


	6. chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mommy bokuto gives me life so here 👐

Bokutos POV.

"Good morning my sweet baby owl!- Is this your new boyfriend? Wow! He's gorgeous!"

I flinched at the voice, my body swerving around to glance over at the door. Shit, I forgot she was coming over today!

My gaze swiftly looked back at Akaashi, who was staring in complete confusion. I don't blame him I mean, he doesn't know my mom anyways. Awkwardly chuckling, I stood up and limped over to my mother, giving her a hug as she hugged me back tightly, covering my face in kisses as she ran her hands through my hair, "My baby is growing up, look at you! So tall, so handsome." I groaned as I shook my head, beginning to blush, "Momm.. I have company." I muttered harshly, half-whining as I spoke as I heard a chair shift behind me and footsteps coming over to us. It was Akaashi.

"Good morning, Miss. Nice to meet you, I'm Akaashi Keiji and no I'm not Bokuto-sans boyfriend." He'd giggle yet again, holding my mothers hand in his own and shook it. How was he so damn polite?! I really am in love, but I must control myself in front of my mom because I cannot deal with her teasing all day.

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape at Akaashi's actions as she shared a look with me. She was probably saying something like 'How did you manage to snatch such a polite one!?' obviously not understanding the fact that Akaashi declined the fact that we were dating. Because we weren't... For now at least. My mother immediately snapped back to reality, shaking the dark-haired males hand back and pulled him in for a hug also. This time Akaashi was the one to share a look with me, which made me laugh but I made sure my mom wasn't squeezing him to death.

You could say me and my mother had a really close bond. After all, she brought me up all my life to this very day, without any help from another man or woman. I never knew my dad, didn't care anyways because my mother was all I needed. She was a spitting image of me, sort of. Her hair was a beautiful silver colour with darker streaks running through it. For her age, she looked very young and her eyes were a bright hazel colour, similar to mine but not at the same time. Surprisingly, she was quite tall for her age also yet I was taller. She was probably standing at around 5'11 maybe, me and Akaashi both were taller actually.

Enough of the descriptions, I don't think I need to get onto her personality because if you couldn't tell yet, she is a female, older version of me. All I hoped was that she wasn't creeping Akaashi out too much I mean, we aren't even dating yet he's already met my mom. Off to a great start already, hah!

Akaashi seemed even more comfortable with the woman around, even if he literally just met her. It was strange how much they settled with each other and seeing them bond made me incredibly happy. I don't even know a lot about Akaashi but damnit why can't we just date already? I shrugged away the sadness and threw it out my head, pulling up another chair at the table me and Akaashi were originally sitting on so that my mother could sit with us. But before sitting down with them, I headed behind the counter and made my mother a drink, her favourite drink actually. I wasn't one to sell milkshakes here but she loved the ones that I made so I got right to it.

Before I could actually leave to join them, my mother stopped me, "Koutarou, a word." I flinched, yet her voice wasn't that serious so I thought I had nothing to worry about. I placed the milkshake on the counter and entered the small room, which I kept supplies in, and watched as she began to talk.

"Are you two seriously not dating? I love him already and you two look so perfect together!" She'd whine, clutching onto her shirt right above where her heart was meant to be, "You both make me melt! Do you love him?" I gulped at the question and blushed, looking around before finally meeting eye contact with her, "Maybe. I mean, we met yesterday! Don't you think it'd be too quick to make a move?" She scoffed. Scoffed. Was this stupid to her?!

"Too quick... No such thing! Sometimes it may be a bit quick but you two look like you really enjoy each others company."

"But what if he'd be uncomfortable with dating that quick-"

"Nonsense, Kou! Get your head out the gutter and focus on this properly." She groaned and folded her arms, tapping her foot on the floor as my head dropped to the ground. Clearly she noticed my action and her hand cupped my chin, bringing my head to face her as we stared in silence for a few seconds, "You like him, yeah?" I'd nod, my self-control failing me as blush covered all over my face. My mother just chuckled with a smile and suddenly pulled me in a loose hug.

"Go get him when your ready then. You wouldn't want to lose such a beauty." I nodded as my lips began to curl up into a bright smile, "Thanks momma." She flinched in my arms, her head moving off my shoulder, "You still call me that? You're more of a baby then I realised." I let out a long whine as she burst out laughing, placing a kiss on my nose and then dragged me out of the room by my hand, grabbing the milkshake on the way.

We all finally settled down on the table and I decided to take my crutch off, placing it down on the floor and resting my hands on the table as I joined the conversation my mother and Akaashi were both having with each other. Maybe she was right. But I really need to focus on my actual feelings... That can wait for later.

Midday.

Me, momma and Akaashi talked for a very long time, even when customers were beginning to file into the shop. This atmosphere and feeling was very comfortable. It felt like.. Home. The fact that my mother and Akaashi were getting along so well brought me joy, I even tried so hard not to tear up! I hadn't been this happy in so long. Being in the same place with two of my favourite people is amazing.

Whilst my mother was in mid-conversation with Akaashi, I glanced over at the small male who happened to look over at me at the same time. We both flinched as shy smiles crept onto our face, the two of us beginning to blush and look away. I think she noticed because she took a quick glance between us a let out a loud laugh, shaking her head at our actions, "You two are really a bunch of lovebirds ya know?"

"Momma! Too far, too far!" My exclamation made Akaashi jump but he soon burst out in fits of giggles. Fucking adorable.

"Not too far, Kou. You know itt~" I shook my head, covering my face to hide the blush but the tips of my ears had decided to glow a bright red colour, giving it away that I was quite flustered. She scoffed so I took my hand away and stuck my tongue out at her. Akaashi soon calmed down and a grin swept across his face, "You two are quite alike." Me and my mother raised a brow at the guy, making him chuckle again, "Never mind, Never mind." He shrugged it off but my mom threw her arm across Akaashi's shoulders and pulled him into a side hug.

"Oh sweetheart we know! We would probably be siblings in our next lives but I don't regret having Koutarou, not a single bit."

It went silent for a few seconds before I scoffed and wiped my eyes, "Way to make me cry, mom." Instead of comforting me, she burst out laughing and gave me a slap across my back at the way I reacted. Akaashi smiled softly and reached into his pocket, which I didn't realise because I was arguing playfully with my mom, and tapped my arm, catching my attention, and gave me a small handkerchief, "For you." He muttered and I thanked him, wiping my eyes with it as I then settled it down on the table.

But something on the handkerchief caught my attention. I frowned, my brows furrowing intensely as I rubbed my thumb over the small fold to reveal numbers. It looked like a phone number-... He gave me his phone number? I looked over at him to see him glancing at the handkerchief, specifically the numbers and blushed, "You weren't suppose to see it now." He whispered and smirked, causing me to giggle, "Too late." I pulled out my phone and typed in his phone number into the contacts, adding it and then immediately changing his contact name to 'My love', okay it's cheesy but I can't help it!

After changing his name and such, I texted him an owl emoji, hearing a ping, which caught my full attention, and looked over to his phone, which he pulled out and typed a bit and sent me an emoji back. I think my mother noticed again because before either of us could open our mouths to say a single word, she beat us to it, "Hey! Pay attention to Momma Bokuto here, the two of you!" Our heads swiftly turned to glance at the woman and all of us burst out into a laughing fit once again.

After closing hours.

Keiji had left a few minutes ago actually, but we promised to stay in contact with each other across phone for the best until we met again.

Me and my mother had moved upstairs into my apartment and just had dinner, talked ( a lot actually ) and chilled until I was getting sleepy. She noticed my failed attempts at staying awake and gave me a soft smile, caressing the side of my face with her hand and placed a kiss on my cheek, "Sleepy, baby?" I nodded and groaned, looking over at her, "Too lazy to move to the bedroom though." She laughed at my laziness and tutted, lifting herself up off the couch and pulled me up, making sure I had the crutch secured around my wrist before helping me move to the bedroom.

Once arriving there, she removed the crutch and placed it onto the floor, tucking me in and sitting beside me. "Y'know Kou, you may be in your twenties now but you're still my sweet baby boy, always will be." I nodded, my eyes closed but I was still awake to listen to her talk, which she continued, "If you're ever struggling with your emotions for Keiji, give me a call and I'll be right over. But seriously, shoot your shot whenever you feel ready. He's head over heels for you and I can tell." I'd blush, opening one eye to look up at her as she tilted her head as if waiting for me to speak, "You sure?"

"A hundred and twenty percent sure, Koutarou." I chuckled at what she said and nodded, believing her as I soon drifted off to sleep and was carried away to my sweet dreams.

"Goodnight dear, take your time remember. Love you lots."

And with a sweet kiss to my forehead, she got up and left to let me finally have my rest.


	7. chapter seven

Wednesday 25th September

Akaashis POV.

"Ughh what the fuck.."

I rolled around under the sheets and grabbed out to pull the large pillow on my head, only for it to tumble onto the floor. Having no choice but to get up now, I sat up and looked for the source of sound which forced me to awaken from my slumber. It took a few seconds to find until the noise buzzed again and I just so happened to find my phone under my bed ringing loudly. But who the hell would be calling me at such a stupid time? Shaking my head and crawling off the mattress, I stretched my arm out and rescued my phone from the shadows and turned it on.

Shit! 10 missed calls, 24 messages! From Bokuto-san.

Oh god just my luck.

My throat produced an inhumanly grumble, knowing I could have probably let the poor man down. What did he even want anyways? Oh my god, what if he fell?! I choked on my own breath as I slammed open my wardrobe door and got dressed in a simple grey turtleneck and blue jeans, pulling on my socks and shoes and making sure my teeth were brushed, not even having time to do my hair before grabbing my phone and house keys, which I both shoved in my pocket and opened my front door. Zooming down the flights of stairs, which I nearly tripped up on a few times, and finally reached the exit of the apartment building.

Only to be greeted by the smiling man that stole my heart. How did he even find this place?

It took a long time, and I mean a very long time, for me to process the situation, opening my mouth a few times to let out quite whimpers of confusion, not even being able to form a complete sentence which made me look a complete mess. Realising my embarrassment, I shook my head and stood up straight, looking up at Bokuto.

"So, I guess you found the place?"

He'd nod, still smiling at me in silence. It kinda started to creep me out, what the hell was he smiling about?

"Are you okay, Bokuto-san? Do you need a glass of water? We can head upstairs."

Silence, again.

Seriously this was getting awkward and pretty confusing for my liking but I had to control myself and tried to stay patient just for him and only him. He didn't seem disturbed, of course not with that smile on his face. I couldn't really tell what his expression meant. Then I realised his other hand that wasn't occupied by his crutch-

Wait.. His crutch is gone!

This sent me panicking like a complete maniac, moving forward to grab his arm as I then let my gaze shift down to look at his leg, which was still held in a support. But his crutch was missing. Did he visit the doctors? Did he lose the crutch on the way here? Did it break? Gosh I had too many questions for this idiot, too many. Of course, I had to question this, "Bokuto-san, your crutch? What happened?"

It was quiet for a few seconds before he showed the hand that was behind his back. His hand was occupied by a red rose as he pushed it over towards me, his face brightening up a little as blush splattered all over his cheeks, nose and tips of his ears. Until he let out a loud sigh and chuckled at his actions, "God this is super embarrassing, I apologise." Completely ignoring the questions I had bombarded him with.

I was fully focused on the rose, it was beautiful and quite a romantic gesture from him. Now I was the one to be covered with blush, holding the rose in my hands as my fingertips carefully caressed the soft petals, "This is pretty but.. I don't like red roses." This made Bokuto jump, his face and expression filled with horror as he'd groan loudly, slamming his head into his hands without a care in the world if he hurt himself, "That's why I was calling and messaging you! I had a feeling they weren't your favourite but I didn't know what else to get. I'm sorry I-"

"No, it's fine. It was my fault for not answering! This is really pretty, like seriously beautiful don't get me wrong.. I am sorry."

Bokuto blinked at me a few times, trying to figure out what I said as if it was a one hundred piece jigsaw puzzle. This man was seriously adorable. Not gonna lie, I appreciated the romantic and kind gesture of giving me a rose and I wasn't complaining. Maybe I was being a bit harsh when I said they weren't my favourite type of flowers. Oh who gives a shit they are flowers anyways, they all have petals and whatever, all the same I guess.

"Keiji, it's fine! I just thought, you'd maybe wanna go on a date?"

That bastard, he's going to be the death of me. Acting all cool about this all of a sudden, then theres me at the peek of having a complete breakdown. I didn't know how to reply but it was an obvious yes. My serious, sensible act had been completely locked away, replaced with a flustered mess of a man. I stared him right in the eyes, hoping he'd get the message but he just tilted my head, probably confused so I huffed and nodded, "Yes, I'd love to go on a date.."

Bokuto let out a joyful shriek, probably really proud of what he asked and to get a positive answer too, "Woohoo! That's cool, alright. Is around six good enough for you?" I nodded, clearing my throat as I ran a hand through my knotted hair, "Yeah, it's perfect actually." Why was I so extra with my answer.. Is this what being in love feels like? The man in front of me let out yet another shriek and put his thumbs up to me, nodding like crazy, "Cool! I'll pick you up here then, I gotta go, cya!" But before he ran off, I grabbed onto his sleeve and dragged him back.

"What's up with the missing crutch, by the way?"

He scoffed, still acting all cool, "Doctors said I was getting better, don't need it anymore." He winked at me and rushed away, escaping from the light grip I had on him.

What an idiot but a lovely, cute idiot. Where did all this confidence come from anyways? I swear just a day ago we were squirming around like shy kids on their first day of school. I'll never understand him, he's a bundle full of joy and energy, and surprises may I add.

Bokutos POV.

I asked him! Way to go, Koutarou! I'm such a legend for making the first move!

As much as I wanted to jump up and bounce around, my leg prevented me from that so I calmly strolled across the street and stepped back into my apartment. Finally being able to relax from the previous mess that took place, falling down onto my bed.

I felt bad for Akaashi a bit. He was incredibly flustered, and shocked to say the least at my sudden appearance. I probably didn't do the best job at asking him out on a date but at least he said yes? That's the answer I was hoping for anyways! This day is already off to a great start. No crutch, Akaashi said yes to going out on a date. What else could happen?! Hopefully something good, I wouldn't want anything to ruin this day.

Seriously, I should mark this date down as 'The day I went on my first date with Akaashi Keiji' or is that a bit childish of me? Oh well, no harm in doing it anyways. I stood up from my bed, walking over to the wall, which I kept my calendar on, and snatched a pen from the dresser, scribbling down what I was planning to write and threw the pen across the room, "Woo, baby! I'm on one hell of a roll!" I'd simply smirk, now finally getting time to properly get myself up. Or maybe I could nap until the date? Eh, maybe.

I shrugged my shirt off and threw it at the window, letting out a loud yawn as I tumbled back onto the bed, relaxing as I brought the covers over me but was suddenly disturbed by a loud ping from my phone. Wasting no time in grabbing it, I threw my arm towards the bedside table and snatched it to read the message.

𝗠𝘆 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲😙: hey so where exactly are we going for the date?

Chuckling at his curiosity, I answered in a second, hating to leave him waiting forever for an answer.

𝗠𝗲: i would ruin the surprise! but dress fancy k? (:

𝗠𝘆 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲😙: sure, sure. i trust you with this, don't take me dumpster diving. it's not a date.

I couldn't control myself anymore as I burst out laughing and shook my head at his message, thinking about it for a second even though I would never take such a beautiful man dumpster diving for a first date. Maybe for another, perhaps? I'm joking, I'm joking.

𝗠𝗲: dumpster diving? never! you'll like it and to note it down, what exactly is your favourite flower?

𝗠𝘆 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲😙: i wouldn't say i had an all time favourite but tiger lilys are beautiful.

𝗠𝗲: ooo feisty, like it! alright, thanks for the info! ttyl <3

Staring at the phone screen for a while was my way of distracting myself. Leaving the messages tab and opened up several social medias to find what the hell was a 'Tiger lily'.

After searching for a few minutes on Google, I came across the flower and scanned through all the images. They were pretty, quite pretty actually, he had a point when he said they were beautiful. In fact, I was quite surprised at this choice of flower. I had a feeling he would have gone with a tulip or something along those lines but a tiger lily? Completely shocking. I suppose they matched his beauty but of course Akaashi was way prettier. God I'm so gay for this man but only one question remained in my head...

Now where the fuck was I suppose to get a tiger lily from?


	8. chapter eight

Bokutos POV.

After my long, boring nap, I woke up at around four in the afternoon so two hours to spare, or three, I don't know! I groaned, still not knowing where I was going to get that specific flower. There were multiple flower shops in Tokyo but this flower looked exotic, rare even. Who's going to be selling tiger lilys at this time of year?

I was left to ponder and overthink about the situation I was in. He wouldn't care if I didn't get him one right? He doesn't look one to complain about such a small thing. But like I wanna get him one! I just want to make great first impressions on him and for our first date to be memorable for the both of us. I love him to bits already and we aren't even together so I want to make sure he has the best night possible, just us two, having the time of our lives.

Anyways back to the flower problem, unfortunately.

Digging my nails into the palms of my hands, I furrowed my brows and stared at the blank screen of my phone. Who would know where to get certain types of flowers... Oh. Why hadn't I thought of this earlier?! Swiftly, I reached out and stole my phone from my bed, scrolling through my contacts until I came across the one I was looking for. Wasting no time in pressing the call button, I waited for an answer.

"𝘏𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨?! 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴? 𝘕𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘱?"

Yes. My mom, it might seem weird but she's obsessed with flowers. I just hope she will actually provide help instead of screaming at me about the whole reason why I need a specific flower.

"No momma! I just need help with finding a flower." Facepalming, I waited for the booming laugh on the other end of the call. This was so fucking embarrassing, why couldn't I have simply gone solo with this mission. Oh well, mothers know best apparently.

"𝘈 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳? 𝘗𝘧𝘵- 𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳?! 𝘖𝘩.. 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘦-"

"Yes I asked him out on a date. A date mom, we aren't going out yet."

A loud squeal echoed through the line, causing me to flinch and wince at the loud sound as I dragged my phone away from my now ringing ear. There was a few hushed voices and even more squealing, from my mom of course, followed by cheering. This made me wonder, "Mom, are you with somebody else?" Silence, until finally I got an answer.

"𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘵! 𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘢𝘮 𝘐, 𝘰𝘰𝘩𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘺!"

I cringed at the nickname and knowing that my aunt was now up to date with my recent activities but I mean I loved my aunt so it wasn't a problem until she met Akaashi. God that would be too chaotic I can't even imagine the outcome. Well I know for a fact he'd probably have several lipstick marks all over his face from how many times my aunt kissed him, trust me I know from being in that exact same position.

"Great.. tell auntie that I said hello but please I need help. Where the hell do I get tiger lilys from?"

There was another snort and a chuckle. Oh this woman was seriously laughing at me attempting to me romantic. If she wasn't my mom, I would have gone absolutely insane.

"𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰. 𝘐 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘭𝘺𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘒𝘦𝘪𝘫𝘪'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳, 𝘺𝘦𝘴?"

"Yup!"

"𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘱 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘭𝘺𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮!"

"Oh my god, thanks so much momma! I love you, I love you! I really need to go now but I'll talk to you later and tell you how everything went. Bye, mwah!"

After ending the call, I let out a loud yell and quickly put on my shoes and shirt again, hiding my phone in my pocket and snatched my wallet from the dresser, rushing as fast as I could out of the apartment and down the road to this so called flower shop my mother mentioned. And as a matter of fact, she was right. There were several boxes with different types of flowers in and my eyes lit up at the sight. God I was so lucky right now.

I carefully crossed the road and headed over to the flower shop, looking around for one of the employees as a middle-aged woman stepped outside to greet me, "And what can I do for you today, sir?" I smiled politely and gave her a small wave before humming and looked around for a moment, meeting her gaze yet again, "Do you sell tiger lilys by any chance?" The woman nodded and guided me in through the shop. I was mentally cheering in my mind, hopefully everything will go well tonight.

The woman stopped until she was fully into the shop and grabbed a bunch of tiger lilys, wrapped neatly in pieces of plain paper. They sure were beautiful in person, but compared to Akaashi, he was more worth staring at. I thanked the woman probably a million times until I was annoying the hell out of her and slammed some money onto the counter, grabbing the flowers and leaving the shop whilst exclaiming my goodbyes and thank yous until I returned back home.

Now, I was taking Akaashi to a fancy dinner. Luckily, I don't need to mess around with purchasing suits because that would have been a massive problem. I'd reach my apartment and placed down the flowers on the dinner table, stepping into my room and opened my wardrobe, searching everywhere for that one suit I kept for special occasions. Actually, the last time I wore it was at my cousins wedding but I'm not explaining that again. Once it was found, I pulled it out and took a moment to stare at it. It was a normal grey tux, which I'd obviously wear with a white dress shirt. Surprisingly, it still fit me.

I stared into the mirror and kept my eyes on my figure, examining every feature about how the tux suited me and sighed, folding my arms and deciding that it looked quite good on me so I smirked at myself and chuckled but my eyes looked towards the reflection of my leg. Do I take the support off? It couldn't hurt.. I mean, I got rid of my crutch so my leg was bound to be good enough!

So I took it off and admired myself again, walking around a little as I then smiled brightly. My leg was perfect and it felt amazing to be free from crutches and supports. I'll be fine. Now I just have to wait till the amazing night that was waiting ahead of me.

Akaashis POV.

Gosh this is way more difficult then I'd imagine it to be. It's not like he will judge my sense of style right? I mean he wouldn't, he's nice. I can't believe there'd be a day where I'd stress so much about what to wear for a date with a guy I'm madly in love with. I have no idea where the old Akaashi went but wherever he is, he's long gone.

I have probably been picking at my wardrobe for half an hour now. I hate this strange feeling like I feel scared but I'm so excited to see him. But what if things get more heated and if he walks me home, what if I invite him in and you know what happens after..

To be honest, I wouldn't mind that. I haven't really had that type of fun and I'm still a virgin till this day. I suppose I didn't really have time to get it on, till now at least. Only if he wants to do it though because god knows if my self-control is going to get a bit frisky and out of hand tonight. I'm Akaashi Keiji, I'm calm, collected and sensible. I can't let my profile get torn down by some mad I have insane feelings for. Well.. maybe I can let him slide. I really like him after all.

Anyways, I finally found an outfit. It was the best I could pull together to make it look pretty and 'fancy' like Bokuto requested. So I wasted no time in putting the outfit on. The outfit I was now wearing included a black turtleneck, I'm a big fan of them if you couldn't tell, smart beige trousers and a beige suit jacket to match. It'll do I suppose, after all, it may be ripped off anyways by the end of the night. Can't promise that though.

Now all I had to do was wait. It was stressful since I hadn't been on an actual date in years and I wasn't really aware of Bokuto's feelings for me. Like were they just sexual? Or would he actually treasure our love if we became something special? I guess I just keep having to repeat to myself that he's a good guy. It'll be fine.

That was when there was a loud buzz that rang through my apartment, scaring the living daylights out of me. I didn't waste no time in quickly doing my hair and making sure I smelt good and looked decent enough so I grabbed my keys and phone and whatever else I needed and stored them away in the pocket of my trousers, completely forgetting to grab my coat as I skipped down the stairs. Once I reached the last step that would take me to the exit I took a deep breath and exhaled, stepping forward and opening the door to be greeted with none other then the man who made me go crazy.

"Hi Bokuto-san."

"Hey, Keiji, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, all ready."


	9. chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some smut this is for my wife, have bokuaka smut love you

Third person POV.

Keiji nervously stepped out of the apartment building he called home and stood directly in front of a grinning Koutarou, who could have started shaking from how much happiness he was feeling.

"Hi Bokuto-san."

"Hey Keiji, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

They walked in complete silence for a while until Bokuto had led his special 'friend' to his car. Akaashi seemed rather impressed by the choice of vehicle and shook his head, "Are you interested in cars then?" The owlish male scoffed and opened the passenger door for Keiji, "Not really, it's my moms car." This sparked a sudden interest in the younger mans heart, "Mommys boy." He'd burst out laughing, stepping into the car and buckling the seatbelt as he kept his eyes on the now complaining and giggling Koutarou.

Once the taller one of the two entered the car and started the engine, he began to drive off to the choice of restaurant. The small talk they shared in the car was quite adorable, Keiji would say. He was so interested in this man he'd like to call his lover after his night. Everything about him made the dark-haired author squirm in his seat and giggle. He hadn't felt so happy in ages but good for him, Bokuto was feeling incredibly grateful to have the bundle of happiness beside him.

Speaking of Bokuto, he was also happy. He would love to spend the date in the car instead, to forget about the dinner he planned, leaving the flowers in the backseat to just hear the conversations between the two soon-to-be-lovers. Not like the flowers had ears or anything, they'd just be living in the car for the whole night probably.

They weren't so far away from the restaurant as the car stopped at a red light. "So, Koutarou, where are you taking us tonight?" Kou flinched at the use of his first name and chuckled with a grin, "I was going to take you out to dinner or would you prefer something else?" He turned his head to meet the dark mysterious eyes that belonged to the man beside him, "It sounds perfect."

"Well that kinda ruined the surprise." The coffee shop owner chuckled and shook his head, only to sit right up and reach his hand out to grab the flowers from the back of the car, "Speaking of surprises.. These are for you. I got your favourite this time." Akaashi gasped and held onto the bouquet, "Thanks Bokuto, you shouldn't have but they are beautiful. Good job on remembering I liked tiger lilys." Keiji bit the inside of his cheek at the mans generous gesture and quickly settled down the flowers on his lap and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to the others cheek. Koutarou blushed, no surprise there, and smiled lovingly at Keiji, getting lost in those beautiful eyes on his before remembering he had to drive a few minutes to the restaurant.

But something suddenly clicked inside of him.

That stupid dinner was useless anyways.

Bokuto suddenly took the wrong turn and parked in a dark parking lot, surrounded by trees that provided a large blanket of shadows across the car. The author beside him was quite confused and furrowed his brows, looking to Bokuto beside him who was staring right out the front window, "Kou are you okay?" But he didn't answer. Instead he switched on the interior light in the car and carefully slipped off his seatbelt, "Ko-" Keiji was cut short as Bokuto leaned over the chair and captured the others lips with his. Of course, Akaashi was kissing back despite the shock running through his body.

The kiss was passionate, to say the least. It was full of so many emotions, the longing desire for each other. It was enjoyable, very enjoyable. Akaashi swept his hand to his seatbelt and unbuckled it, pushing Bokuto back onto the drivers seat and climbed over to straddle the mans lap, his hands cupping the silver-haired male. They panted for a few moments, staring into each others eyes whilst Koutarou carefully allowed his hands to rest on the lower back of Keiji.

"I don't know what this feeling is but I'm so ready to give myself up to you tonight and forever." Akaashi's soft voice rang through Bokuto's ears, completely allowing Bokuto to do whatever the hell he wanted to do to him. Koutarou chuckled quietly and blushed, "Yeah, agreed." And with those last words, they let their lips join together in another passionate kiss.

Koutarou licked his tongue gently over the others lips, entering Keiji's mouth in a swift movement as their tongues danced together in a seductive rhythm. The smaller male moaned into the kiss and moved his arms to wrap around Bokuto's neck, his fingertips gently brushing the back of the former volleyball players neck. He couldn't hold anything back anymore. The soft moans escaping from his throat filling the car with noise and building up Koutarou's sexual desire for Keiji.

"K-Koutarou.. Mm, please..." They pulled away yet again for fresh air as they were both a mess. Akaashi's hair was ruined and Bokuto's dress shirt had creases everywhere. This added to the mood quite a lot.

"Can we just get naked already.. I need you, please." The author spoke, clearly desperate for Bokuto's touch, who agreed and started stripping the two from their clothing. Akaashi's suit jacket went onto the floor first, followed by his turtleneck, Bokuto's jacket, dress shirt until they were left in just their trousers, which were ripped off not so long after. Now they were just left in their boxers, exhausted from the horny atmosphere the car had taken onto.

"I forgot to tell you earlier but I love you, Keiji. I want this so much." Akaashi nodded, agreeing with the other, "I love you too. Oh my god I love you so much. Please pleasure me tonight and in return I'll give you all my love." Those words sent a spark flying through Koutarou's body, taking a moment to stare at the half-naked man on top of him who he'd love to call him his lover. And by the end of the night, that's what he'd hope would happen.

Keiji awkwardly slipped off his boxers and pulled down Bokuto's afterwards, both of their dicks springing out and falling against each other, which caused Bokuto to let out a quick grunt from the sudden feeling of pleasure as he wrapped his rough hand around the two and began pumping them against each other, causing a faint whimper to drift out of Akaashi's lips as he watched the actions of the older man below him.

"Kou, Bokuto-san. Can we get straight to the point, please?" His plea earning a nod from the other as Akaashi lifted himself up a bit, being careful not to hit his head against the top of the car, but before Bokuto's dick slid into the hole of the younger, his dick was replaced with his wet digits which were already pumping in and out of Keiji's tight hole. He let out a silent moan and through his head back, sitting back down on Bokuto's lap and buried his face into his neck, covering it with kisses everywhere as a thank you for pleasuring him.

The tallest of the couple added more fingers and hurried his pace, wanting to loosen him up so they could get to the main point of this sudden outburst, like Keiji had asked so nicely. The smallest began to shake from the amount of pleasure and accidentally bit too hard on Koutarou's neck, but luckily it drove him insane and made him feel something different. His dick got more hard at the feeling as his fingers slipped away quickly, which resulted in a quite whine from Keiji due to the loss of pleasure and touch, only to be met with more. Kou's dick pressed against the entrance of the other and slammed in with his full strength, giving him no mercy whatsoever but hearing Akaashi's cry, decided to pepper his shoulder in sweet kisses in case he was harmed.

He waited a while for Keiji to give a signal that he had gotten use to it all, "Now, Bokuto-san. Give it to me the hardest and fastest you can." There was a slight cheekiness added to the tone of the authors voice and a small, faint chuckle followed after. But he was cut short as Koutarou suddenly began roughly pounding into the hole that belonged to the whining mess of the two. It was extremely pleasurable for the both and Keiji just couldn't stop moaning. This was all so new to him, it was like a drug he was addicted to and everything just seemed to focus on this moment.

This was way better than a pathetic dinner date, a hundred times fucking better.

Akaashi moaned loudly, clawing at the tanned back of Bokuto as he was rocked up and down swiftly with each swift movement. He was so pleasured that he almost screamed, which was probably jinxed because in the next second, Keiji let out a faint scream as everything started to kick in, his whimpers being hidden as he attached his teeth onto Koutarou's shoulder. Speaking of Bokuto, his movements just got even rougher, and his hands gripped onto the ass of the author, occasionally spanking it and leaving a red handprint that he rubbed and pinched. Neither of them wanted this to end, but even if it did, it'd definitely be remembered.

The lewd noises filled the car, all the windows shut to keep this private from the outside world. They didn't need a radio, because all that was heard was the faint cries, whimpers and loud, raspy moans all coming from Keiji and the low grunts that echoed through Bokuto's throat. The two stayed like that, Akaashi bouncing up and down and moaning, demanding even for more, which Bokuto gave.

Until a knot formed in Koutarou's stomach and all he could see was white, his head falling back onto the drivers seat as he shot his cum in Keiji's perfect asshole. This was followed by the white streaks that decorated Bokuto's muscular torso, the substance flying out from the tip of Akaashi's dick. It was silent, other than the panting noises the two were making. Bokuto pulled out from Keiji and just sat like that, his arms around Keiji's slim waist whilst Akaashi removed his head from his shoulder and placed his shaking hands on Bokuto's cheeks, staring into his eyes as he connected their foreheads together.

"That was amazing.. God, I love you so much."

"I know Keiji. I love you too, to the moon and back." Akaashi giggled at this and shook his head, "It's not really the mood to start being cheesy but that's sweet." Bokuto chuckled and nodded, placing a soft kiss onto Keiji's parted lips and pulled away in a second, "We should do this again some time."

"Hah, we really should, huh?"

"Mhm. Best fucking night of my life."

Akaashi nodded his head, telling Bokuto that he agreed to his statement until they fell into a comfortable silence, Akaashi's forehead falling back onto Bokuto's shoulder. During this silence, Bokuto was thinking. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.

"Hey Keiji?"

"Yeah Kou?"

"Will you be my boyfriend? I mean we don't have a choice now after this."

The dark-haired author laughed softly and nodded.

"Of course I will, Bokuto, of course I will."


	10. chapter ten

Thursday 26th September

Akaashis POV.

Last night was amazing.

I would have never thought having your body against your lovers whilst you make love would be so satisfying. He's all I need and to say that we are finally a 'thing' makes me feel over the moon with joy.

For your information, Bokuto dropped me off back home after our little activities and fun session in the car, which I would like to do again. How is he such a gentleman? Or am I just being dramatic I mean who wouldn't drop off your special someone after a date unless you lived together, of course. He tucked me in and everything and made sure I was comfortable before placing the sweetest kiss on my forehead and leaving me to drift off into probably one of the best nights sleep I have ever had in ages.

But today was another day and that was when I realised I forgot to continue with my work for two days straight. God I'm so fucked for this.

I shook my head and lifted my head off the comfy pillow, shrugging the covers from over my body as I pulled them to the side and slipped my legs over to the side of the bed, lifting myself up as I began to walk across the room. Humming for a moment, I reached towards my cupboards and lifted my laptop out of it, walking towards the living room as I settled the laptop on my lap and already started to work, completely forgetting about feeding myself and taking care of myself in general. I couldn't let my job slip through my fingers, I worked so hard for this.

So without another interruption, I started typing furiously to cover up for the two days I missed.

Until I got a phone call. From the one and only, love of my life, Bokuto Koutarou. I couldn't decline it, that'd just be rude. Finally, coming up with my decision, I reached over to my phone and answered the call, "Kou?"

"Yeah, hey Keiji! What's up? Did you sleep well last night?" I smiled at his questions. It was cute how much he cared about the simplest things and I loved him for that.

"Mhm, slept perfectly thanks. I'm just working right now."

There was a groan on the other end of the call until a sigh echoed through the line when Bokuto's voice was finally heard once again, "Really?"

"Yeah, I have to work. Did you need something?"

"Well.. I was gonna ask if you wanted to come round to hangout maybe but if you're busy then it's fine."

Honestly, I felt quite bad leaving him alone but in order to spend more time with him, I just had to get my work over and done with and keep on my schedule. He must understand though, my job is quite more stressful then his. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to visit the shop and continue working there, then I'd be able to be with him and get everything done.

"I'll come to the shop but I need to work, okay? I'll be bringing my laptop and everything if that's okay with you."

A cheerful gasp rang through my ears, that cute idiot was excited I bet. Instead of actual words, noises of agreement came from Bokuto, confusing me a bit at first but I soon ended the call after several goodbyes so I could get myself ready to meet him at the shop. Now all I could hope for is that there wouldn't be anymore trouble or distractions coming my way because I won't hesitate to snap if I don't get this done, it's important for me.

I slammed my laptop shut and quickly got dressed in whatever I could find, which ended up being a loose white shirt and light grey jeans. Not my best look but it'll do for today. After getting myself dressed, I heading into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, too lazy to actually do my hair since it was usually messy anyways. Leaning against the sink, I stared directly into the mirror. I looked hideous despite having an amazing night. I moved away and just walked out the bathroom, grabbing everything I need and shoved them in my pockets, placing my laptop into my bag and slung it over my shoulder, completely forgetting my jacket which was stupid of me but before I could grab one I already left and made a run for the coffee shop.

The coffee shop.

Once I arrived, I was almost out of breath and freezing to death, panting as I reached a table and sat down on it, trying to warm up by rubbing my arms as I kept looking around for the one who brought me here anyways but he was nowhere to be seen. Until I felt a large, warm cardigan wrap around my shoulders, making me flinch and look up to meet my boyfriends eyes. I gave him a faint smile and brought his head down to place a simple peck on his cheek, "Morning, Koutarou. You okay?" He'd nod as a response and sat beside me, grabbing onto my hands and rubbed them against his in an attempt of warming them up, "Jeez Keiji, your freezing! Where's your jacket?" I scoffed and shook my head, clearly dismissing his question since it was obvious I had left it.

I slipped my hands from his grasp and reached my hand down to pull up the laptop from my bag and set it down onto the table, opening it up and already resuming with my work. Occasionally I would glance at the taller man beside me, desperate for me to speak to him or for my touch so I just pushed my chair closer to his and dropped my head down onto his shoulder whilst typing, allowing him to watch me continue with my work.

"You're a really good writer, babe. I'm amazed at how you can do this!" Snorting under my breath, I sighed and just smiled at his compliment, "Thank you but it's nothing, I just write whatever comes to mind. Also, nicknames already?" This caused Bokuto to blush once again as he hid his face in my mess of a hair as I felt him whine, causing vibrations to rush through my body and sent a shiver down my spine, "You aren't complaining about it! It's cute.." I heard him sigh but could also sense the smile behind his voice, shaking my head with a chuckle as I latched my hand onto his cheek and pulled his head back to face me, rubbing his cheek as my thumb swiped over the small stubble forming on his jaw, "Okay then, I'll allow nicknames but don't get too carried away." After pressing a kiss on his rough lips, I was blown back as the sneaky devil attempted to deepen the kiss but I pulled away soon after and flicked his nose, trying to act angry but this only caused the shop owner to giggle, "You need a drink or anything? I have a feeling someone hasn't eaten breakfast~" He cooed with a light tone to his voice, just nodding as my gaze was still fixed on the computer screen, "Fix something up for me, I don't mind anything." And with a quick nod, the man I love wasted no time in rushing up to satisfy my taste buds.

Luckily, he didn't take so long otherwise I would have been out cold from starving to death. He arrived with a gorgeous waffle, covered with chocolate syrup and strawberries on top. I gasped and licked my lips, my eyes darting to the drink he had which of course was a cappuccino, my favourite. Once he sat down beside me and placed the plate down, he stared at me with a smirk covering his face, bringing the warm cup to my lips as I took a quick sip from it and placed the cup down afterwards. "Impressive. I could get use to this.." A loud chuckle bounced against the walls of the coffee shop, causing me to smile and bite my lip to stop my smile from getting even wider. After finally calming down, I tucked into the food and resumed with what I was doing.

I seriously could get use to all of this. Loving Koutarou, being around him and just living a way better life than I was a few days ago before I met the love of my life. Honestly I hope he feels the same and all our feelings are mutual.. I mean of course he would love me like I adore him, I can just sense the small squabbles over who loves who more but he will probably win, I would hate to see him upset anyways, he will just never know that I truly love him way more.

"Akaashi, I lo-"

"Bokuto baby! Me and your mother have come to visitt-"

"Oh my god, Keiji what a nice surprise, I hope we aren't interrupting!"

Swiftly, me and Bokuto turned around in our seats to be met with two tall woman by the door, one I recognised as Bokuto's mother but the other was a complete stranger. They were all definitely related though, that's a fact.

Bokuto shared a quick look with me and just chuckled awkwardly, patting my arm as he then got up to leave me and greeted his mother and this mystery woman. After sharing his welcomes with them, he motioned for me to get up, which I obeyed and slowly made my way over, awaiting any introductions. Though before I could even speak a word, I was pulled into a tight hug from my, hopefully, future mother-in-law, "Keiji it's so nice to see you again! This is Bokuto's auntie, she was looking so forward to seeing you after we heard about your date!" I choked on my breath as I laughed quietly and nodded, shooting a look towards Koutarou who just looked away in an instant, I definitely wasn't angry I just found it cute how he kept her up to date with these things.

"Right our date. It was very enjoyable." Bokuto flinched at my words and blushed but didn't hesitate to agree with me. The two women really didn't need to know what we exactly did that night, it will forever be kept a secret.

The tall woman, who was labelled as 'Bokuto's aunt' stared blankly at us with narrowed eyes, as if she was judging us or trying to catch us out on something but since she was never going to know the truth, I opened my mouth and spoke up about an excuse, "He took me out for dinner and then we got to know each other more and later he dropped me off at my place." I spoke carefully with a sweet smile on my face, trying to convince the women that I was fully speaking the truth. Fortunately, they believed me. But Bokuto wasn't getting away with anything so easily afterwards.

"Ooh Koutarou you're such a gentleman! Are you going to plan more dates in the future?" My lover beside me just chuckled at his moms exclamation, taking a few seconds to get back to his normal self as I tapped his shoulder and shared a glance with him, nodding to answer the question, which he beamed at happily and turned to stare back at his mom, "Of course we will! We'll plan way more dates, every single week!" At that, I burst out laughing and just leaned my head against his shoulder, hooking my arm around his and rubbing his arm with my hand.

Yet now I didn't get away easily from my actions.

There were two loud gasps and before the other could speak, Koutarou's aunt blurted out, "Look at all this! They're being lovey dovey.. Ohh you can't tell me you are NOT dating." I could hear the man beside me snort which caught my attention, staring up at him but I then realised all eyes were on me. I had no clue how to answer from all this staring which caused me to explode in a bunch of mumbles and stuttering until I finally got my words out after a stressed sigh, "Yes we are.. Dating."

Another two loud gasps, this time even louder than before as a set of two arms wrapped around the both of us. I couldn't even hear myself think from all the cries of joy and how I was literally squished up against Bokuto's arm yet I wasn't complaining about that. Being pressed against his muscles would be a dream come true.

"When's the wedding?!"

"Are you moving in with each other yet?!"

"Having kids at all? And when!"

"Since when were you even dating!?"

"Lost your vir-"

"Mom! Too far, too far! Shush."

Having to answer all these questions took a long time but it was peaceful and I felt happy sitting with Bokuto and his family members. It felt cosy and provided me with a lot of comfort, comfort I had never felt or known of before. Seriously, I could get use to these three. Especially Bokuto, I could never ever get tired of him no matter how much he could piss me off. After all I do love him, way more than he does but he knows that.

Now, would it be a bit too far if I wanted to move on to the next chapter of our relationship? I mean, we just started dating yesterday but I already want to do so much more things and make us official and inseparable. But hey, it's not my fault that Bokuto would look so damn good as my husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another update!  
> i apologise for being less active here with updating but i've been doing things lately and just started going back to school but i will try my best with updating asap,,  
> also i might even start a new story butttt im thinking about it first ANDD i need to pay more attention to this sjkhkjehrkj  
> but yess i hope this was enjoyable for youu


	11. chapter eleven

Bokuto's POV.

I think I'm madly in love with Akaashi Keiji. Everything about him, since the day we shared our first glance at each other, till this very moment, I have been head over heels for that guy.

It may sound completely crazy when I'm just obsessing over my love for him and about how perfectly perfect he is at every single thing he does without a flaw whatsoever. So can you blame me for being so in love with him?

After my aunt and mother had left earlier today, everything felt more comfortable, like a warm atmosphere swallowing up the shop and bringing me and Keiji down with it. I enjoyed it, this all felt like home. Honestly, I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon I mean what can I say, me and him are stuck together forever whether we like it or not!

We cleaned up the shop after hours and washed the cutlery and dishes as well. Simple moments like that meant so much to me, they were so sweet and I was bound to cherish them forever. Keiji was adorable when he was so focused on something. His nose would scrunch up and his eyebrows would ever so slightly furrow but no wrinkles at all and his eyes would never look away and get distracted. That's something I liked about him, that he would always be on task and calm. Although I'll most definitely be bringing him out of his shell more often!

Keiji sighed and turned to look at me after placing the last dish away in the cupboard and stretched his arms out, "Can I stay over? If that isn't a problem for you." I'd tilt my head at his question, obviously nodding quickly since I was excited how this would go because this would have been his first time ever staying over. I noticed his stretched out arms and dragged myself towards him, my arms wrapping around his waist whilst my chin settled down on his shoulder and stared over his back, "Of course you can Keiji! That would never be a problem. Follow me right this way!" I cuddled him on the spot for a few more moments before actually pushing myself away and interlacing our hands together, kicking open the door in front of us and turned around for a split second to turn off the shops lights and then locked the door behind the both of us and took us upstairs into my apartment.

As soon as we entered, I flipped my shoes off and turned the lights on, the whole apartment full of a warm, cosy light that covered every corner it could reach. It gave a nice vibe, very nice indeed now Keiji was here. Speaking of my boyfriend, I turned to notice he had let go of my hand and was now taking off his own shoes more carefully then I did and slowly strolled away to where my living room was. I was glad he was already making himself at home. It was amusing. I chuckled and walked on after him, watching his every movement and how he turned off most of the lights to produce a satisfying glow in the room, afterwards plopping down onto the couch, which I often called my bed if I was too lazy to move away off it. "Kou, come join me?" Without another word from me, I jumped down onto the couch and crawled on top of him, my arms wrapping around his torso as my head rested on his moving chest, relaxing just from the sound of his soft heartbeat, and made sure the two of us were both fully comfortable whilst cuddling again. He is such a cuddle monster but he will never admit it!

Third person POV.

The two lovers were now peacefully cuddling on the large couch settled in the living room. It was quite silent for a while, the sound of their quiet breathing filling the room and making everything seem just that little bit more peaceful and comforting. Bokuto was most definitely enjoying it and clearly showed by the few kisses he left on Akaashi's collarbone, causing the younger to hum from the small amount of pleasure but was definitely not in the mood to go further so that was why they settled on cuddling. Whereas Keiji wasn't exactly showing that he loved it but inside, he was a hundred percent living his best life. The long silence was soon broke as Bokuto let out a little sniffle and grunted, lifting his head back a bit to meet Keiji's eyes, "Babe?" "Yeah?"

"I adore youu~"

There was a snort which soon developed into a fit of giggles, of course belonging to the one that was underneath the huge amount of muscle. Koutarou loved it when Akaashi laughed, chuckled, giggled and did absolutely anything that was involved with laughing or smiling. "Akaashii, don't you adore me back?" Almost a second later after the dark-haired male calmed down, he nodded and spoke up, "Of course I do Kou, that's a silly question." Now it was Bokuto's turn to laugh, chuckle loudly even, "It's not silly! I just wanted to know if you still loved me."

"Koutarou."

"Yes Keiji?"

"You know I love you way more than you do.."

Kou scoffed and shook his head, reaching his hand up to pinch Keiji's cheek and pressed a simple kiss to his nose, then his cheek before he was beginning to kiss all over his face in every place he could that would be acceptable. Keiji smiled and squirmed beneath him but enjoyed the attention he was getting anyways. "Noo but I love you wayy way more and YOU know that!" Akaashi just gave up, he wasn't in the mood to mess around with all this so instead he simply smiled and nodded, "Whatever you say Babe.."

"And I love you very much. Not even too much! Me and you are basically inseparable.. I wanna spend my whole life with you, just like this, with you as company..."

"Kou-"

"Because Keiji, you mean everything to me, absolutely everything. I would give you the world but you already are my world so that would be a bit awkward, aha! I'm so grateful that you chose to come into my shop that day, out of all the choices, you chose to come here. Thank you for letting me serve you, thank you for respecting me, for looking out for me when my leg wasn't in its best shape and just thank you for being you.. Akaashi Keiji, if I could ask you to marry me right now I would but I don't exactly have a ring hidden away in my pocket at this moment unfortunately.."

"Bokut-"

"But, if I were to ask if you would marry me, Keiji, what would you say?"

Koutarou's question was met with silence, he didn't even look over at Akaashi at all because he wanted the answer to be a big surprise for him. Until there was the sound of sniffling and Keiji's arm moved away from Bokuto's back. This was when Koutarou actually glanced over. Akaashi was on the verge of bawling his eyes out, streams of tears gliding down his pale cheeks and dripping off his chin. His fists were rubbing at his beautiful blue eyes, hiding them so he wouldn't have to meet the gaze of his loving boyfriend. Honestly, Bokuto was all confused with his reaction. Was he sad? Happy? Did he just get rejected? He never knew, so maybe waiting and staying patient for Keiji to reply was for the best. Yet he couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Keiji, are you okay? Hey c'mon now, don't cry.. You're worrying me." The owlish guy slipped off of Akaashi's stomach and pulled the other up to sit straight up on his butt, Bokuto kneeling down on the floor and resting his arms on Keiji's knees. Akaashi continued crying for a moment until his lover pulled his soaked fists away and began wiping the hundreds of tears from his eyes and cheeks, "Baby?" Another sniffle, followed by three more until Bokuto got the answer he was waiting for.

"O-Of course I'd absolutely love to marry you. You don't e-even need a ring to propose because I'd say y-yes either way!" After his final word, he slipped down off of the couch and crashed straight into Bokuto's chest, his hands grabbing at the fabric of his boyfriends shirt as he wore a wide smile on his face, "I'm really sorry for getting upset.. I-I mean I wasn't sad, I was over the m-moon because I didn't think you'd ever ask me that..." Koutarou blinked at the stuttering Keiji, his warm hand bringing its way upwards to stroke through the raven hair until he also was beginning to feel tears form in his eyes, "You really mean it?" Akaashi scoffed and nodded several times, almost too many that his head looked like it was going to completely lose it's mind and drop off, "Yes, yes, yes, yes! A hundred times yes!" He leaned his head up and settled it down onto Bokuto's shoulder whilst the couple began to cry yet again from the overwhelming happiness that burst through the room.

They stayed like that for a while, in each others arms, listening to the sobs and sniffles that echoed and bounced against the furniture and walls. But to them, it felt nice. The thought of them soon being able to be official brought them so much joy, that one day they were going to be forever happy and with each other still. Even though they weren't a married couple yet, they were still able to call each other theirs. Of course, the 'silence' was going to be broken in the end.

"So are we like engaged now?"

"Haha, yeah. I'd like us to be a lot, Kou."

"Hell yeahh! I've got a fiancé now!"

That's how their night ended. With excited talks about their wedding day, Koutarou promising to by a ring for Keiji as soon as he could, telling their families about the amazing news. It wasn't a random statement that Kou's mother would be over the moon, it's a fact. Their new chapter in their relationship was going to come real soon, way sooner than the two had actually expected it to be. But were either complaining? Nope, not at all. That was a good thing.

After what seemed like hours of crying and kissing on the living room floor, the two had finally moved into Kou's bedroom, staring into each others eyes, whilst snuggled up to the other, with so much love. "Y'know Keiji, I really love you." Akaashi giggled and let his head fall down against Bokuto's chest, "I think I know that by now, considering that wholesome speech you gave." Now Koutarou giggled and placed a long kiss on his fiancés forehead, his lips remaining there even seconds after he kissed it, "But you loved my speech." "Pfft, I sure did. I love you too, by the way, Koutarou."

"I know you do, fiancé."

Akaashi blushed and just bit his lip from that single word, his fingers playing with the back of Koutarou's hair before he fully looked up into those golden eyes he could never get tired of, "Oh do you now, fiancé?" Koutarou was now the one blushing but he simply shook it off and nodded with a joyful laugh, "Mhm, I know everything! Especially that you love it when I do this-" He paused and leaned his lips down to peck Keiji's nose gently, their foreheads pressing together afterwards so Bokuto could watch Keiji blush even more and give him the cute, little smile he adored. "You caught me. I love it when you go all soft." Bokuto scoffed and pouted, "I am not soft! I'm dangerous, grr!" As soon as his sentence was finished, he began tickling the man in front of him, getting a few minutes to listen to those angelic laughs of his, "K-KOUTAROU!! Oh my god, stop, haha! I-It feels funny!" But Bokuto didn't stop, only till later so Akaashi could gather his breath back and the calm atmosphere returned to the apartment once again, "I love it when you say my name like that. So erotic."

"Oh please, Bokuto, I'm not in the mood for that stuff." Bokuto chuckled and just nodded, "Whatever you say." And pressed one last kiss to Keiji's nose before letting out a loud yawn and brought the covers over the both of them. Akaashi simply smiled and pecked his lovers lips before pressing himself against him and holding him in a loose embrace, "I'll see you tomorrow then, bright and early." "You definitely will. I love you, babe."

"For the millionth time, I love you too, Koutarou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay heyy again!!1!  
> soo i'm going to be starting a new book soon, still bokuaka ofc <3, so this story might end a bit sooner than expected because keeping up with two stories at the same time can be a bit too much to deal with but i'll get there!!  
> i will probably explain the whole story plot in the first chapter of the story when it comes out but ya thats all i have so far but maybe i will get up to 15 chapters of this story and end it?? not sure but probablyy  
> <3
> 
> also they fiancés now ((;


	12. chapter twelve

Friday 27th September

Third person POV.

So the newly engaged couple woke up that next morning, bright and early, in each others warm embrace. The sound of happy beating hearts disturbing the peaceful silence.

Akaashi was the first to wake of course due to Bokuto's habit of never wanting to get out of bed, the younger male didn't have a problem with that though since he was rather busy today with his own planned activities. After placing a soft kiss on his soon-to-be-husbands nose, he slipped off of the bed and looked around the bedroom, realising he never had taken any spare clothes with him and the thought of wearing the same clothes for two days wasn't so pleasant. So, taking the only other option that was up to grab, he opened Bokuto's wardrobe and scanned through the items, finding some light blue jeans and a dark purple shirt yet on Akaashi the two were baggy and oversized but quite trendy. He kept the clothes on and stole his lovers toothbrush to clean his own teeth, cringing at the thought of Koutarou actually using this but after all, they had kissed quite a lot so it wasn't such a big problem.

Once Keiji was all cleaned and dressed up, he checked on his other half, who was still sleeping and snoring in bed. This brought a small smile on the smaller ones lips as he quickly managed to make some breakfast for Bokuto and placed everything in a container in the fridge before writing a note that was something along the lines of 'Went out with a friend, will be back soon love you xx <3' and made a run out of the apartment and shop after placing his shoes on.

He hated to have left Kou so early that day, wanting nothing more than to spend their first day as fiancés with each other yet he urgently needed to catch up with one of his closest friends, Konoha Akinori.

Konoha and Akaashi were super close, had been best friends ever since high school in fact. To the outside world, they weren't seen a chaotic duo, quite the opposite really but in reality they were just two chatty idiots who enjoyed talking about men. In fact, now Akaashi had someone to actually brag about, it brought him lots of joy, maybe even too much.

The man turned a quick corner and entered the breakfast shop they decided to meet up at, looking around for his best friend until he heard a yell from a table, "Keiji, over here!" and as Akaashi turned on his heels, he was met with the one and only Konoha and did not hesitate to run right over.

After settling down on his chair they started to communicate.

"Soo, you've been pretty distant from me lately, care to explain?"

Akaashi scoffed and tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth before shooting his best friend a dirty smirk, "I met someone.. And the other half is just basic work like always, you know how difficult it can be." Akinori blinked and then blinked again, leaning over on the table just a little and tucking his chair further in with a raised brow, "You're dating? Since when? Jesus christ, Akaashi Keiji who is this special someone of yours?" Akaashi wiggled his brows and took a long sip from the smoothie he ordered and just stared down at the straw which was stirring the liquid, "He's some volleyball star. I know Washio forces you to watch it so does the name Bokuto Koutarou ring a bell?"

His question was met with silence until Konoha's eyes began to widen, "Fucking hell you snatched that man?! If I wasn't with Tatsuki then I think I'd end up stealing your boyfriend-" "Fiancé, actually." Konoha nearly spit out his drink, having to place a hand over his mouth as he stared, gobsmacked, at Akaashi. He couldn't believe his friend was actually engaged but he soon glanced down at his hand and frowned in confusion, removing his own hand from his mouth, "But no ring? Excuse me but last time I checked, your fiancé is extremely rich." Akaashi sighed and played with the straw with his teeth and tapped the table with his fingers, "He'll by one soon, you do realise he hasn't been playing for god knows how long. You heard about his injury by any chance?" Konoha made a sound of agreement and quickly nodded, finishing his drink before speaking up, "Of course I did, Washio wouldn't stop bugging me about it all. I felt bad for him though, how is he now?" Akaashi frowned a little and shrugged, causing a confused expression to form on his best friends face, motioning for him to explain, "Well. He took off the thing he needed for his leg and stopped using his crutches but I'm not actually sure if he's had himself checked up. I think he's fine though, we literally had sex in his car without complaining that his leg hurt."

"YOU HAD SEX IN HIS FUCKING CAR?!"

"Uhh, yeah?"

Konoha chuckled and just bit on the corner of his lip and then nodded, "Right.. How was it?" The other stuck his tongue out in thought and then reached over to grab a piece of toast from the plate that was placed in the middle of their table, munching on it until he swallowed his mouthful, "Really hot. I still can't believe we fucked on our first date it's so embarrassing to talk about. Oh, I also met his aunt and mother before we were even dating. Awkward, I know I was a mess.." The blonde snorted and then stole a quick glance at the clothes Keiji was wearing and huffed, "You sure like to make an appearance whilst wearing your fiancés clothes." The younger of the two groaned and rested his head on the table, "I thought nobody would notice! I stayed over and forgot to bring spare clothes. Do you think I look good in this outfit though? I call it the 'I stole my fiancés clothes because I forgot my own' look." The two both shared a laughing fit and the older finally nodded, "Yup, absolutely perfect. To be honest, I steal Washio's clothes all the time. He's just so warm and cuddly!"

Akaashi scoffed and then began to giggle, confusing Konoha who just gave him a weird look, "God Nori, you're so soft for him." Akinori scoffed and hid his face to hide the blush forming on his cheeks, "You can't say shit, I bet you're all over mister volleyball star when you are alone, am I wrong?" Keiji pouted and just rolled his eyes, "Okay fine! Yes, I am! You can't blame me for being so in love with him though, same for you and Tatsuki."

"Did someone say my name?"

"Washio babe! You remember Akaashi right, from high school?" Konoha had jumped up from his seat and was now clutching onto his taller boyfriends arm, pointing down at the now thirdwheeling man. The tall, dark-haired guest thought for a moment before nodding, "Oh! Yes, hey Keiji, how are you?" Akaashi just smiled and leaned his cheek on his palm, "Good thanks. I see you've moved on well with Konoha here." Washio chuckled and just nodded, pulling up a chair to their table as the two both sat down. It was silent for a while due to Washio ordering a drink, the two best friends, now joined by a boyfriend, were all finally reunited together and talking like they use to back ages ago.

"Tatsu, Keiji is actually dating someone as well. Take a guess who it is?"

Akaashi wasn't super bothered by the conversation since he was so interested in Bokuto, who was texting him constantly:

𝗞𝗼𝘂 <𝟯: Keijii, why u leave so early?? ):

𝗠𝗲: I already said, went out with an old friend.

𝗞𝗼𝘂 <𝟯: But i wanted 2 cuddlee..

𝗞𝗼𝘂 <𝟯: Whats up anywayz? Hving fun?

𝗠𝗲: Yeah actually, wanna know something?

𝗞𝗼𝘂 <𝟯: Ya!

𝗠𝗲: My friends boyfriend is a huge fan of you. Quite funny actually lmao.

𝗞𝗼𝘂 <𝟯: WOAHH HAHA NO WAY FRR?!?!

𝗠𝗲: For real, Kou. It would be nice if you joined us sometime.

𝗞𝗼𝘂 <𝟯: Mhmmm, you shud have waited for me 2 wake up :<

𝗠𝗲: I'm sorry babe, couldn't be late. Maybe next time? We were planning to meet up again later this week.

𝗞𝗼𝘂 <𝟯: YESS OFC OFC! I can't waitt!!1!

𝗠𝗲: Yes, me too. I should really get back to them now, I'll be back soon. Love you <3

𝗞𝗼𝘂 <𝟯: Love u 2 baby!! <3<3

Akaashi smiled and turned off his phone to be met with two pairs of eyes, one wide and the other just filled with amusement. He raised a brow and waited for an answer.

"You're dating THE Bokuto Koutarou, Keiji?"

The youngest just smiled and nodded slowly, "Yup. Engaged also actually. Don't tell a soul about this Tatsuki, I don't want his fans after me please." Washio laughed and shared a look with Konoha before nodding quickly, "Of course I wouldn't. So how is your relationship going with him?" Akaashi thought for a moment as he stared down at his blank phone screen and then glanced back up between the two, "It's great actually, he's really caring and treats me so well. Konoha here said he'd date him if they were both single." Akinori shot a glare towards Akaashi who just began bursting out with laugher and in fact, Washio was more amused than anything, "Yup, he probably would. Unfortunately for Bokuto, Nori belongs to me and me only."

Konoha paused and began to blush, hiding his face in his boyfriends large shoulder. Keiji tilted his head and smirked, "Oh my goodness he's blushing! Hah, Akinori Konoha is blushing!"

"It's not like you weren't blushing at my beautiful speech yesterday, babe."

The whole table flinched and turned to face the other new guest. Washio and Konoha both wore shocked expressions whilst Akaashi was rather confused and just facepalmed, "Kou, how did you find me?" Bokuto chuckled and smiled brightly, holding his phone up, "That track your iPhone thingie! I'm sorry was this a bad time?!" Konoha scoffed and shook his head with a grin, "No, actually this was a great time for you to come along, please sit." Koutarou looked over at the blonde and just smiled with a nod and picked up Akaashi, sitting down on the youngers seat before placing his smaller fiancé down on his lap.

Washio was still shocked actually, surprised to see his favourite volleyball player acting so casual around them, "Bokuto, right? I'm a huge fan of your volleyball career, I'm Washio, nice to meet you." The owlish man raised both brows and then gasped with a huge grin on his face and quickly shook the other mans hand, "That's so cool! It's nice to meet you too, I didn't know I actually still had fans. Crazy, right Akaashi?" Akaashi nodded, "Right." and then looked towards Konoha who kept smirking at the flustered man, "Keiji, you can't exactly tease me for getting all flustered now. Have you seen yourself?!" With a groan, Akaashi stuck his tongue out and then just grinned, "Okay, okay fine. But PDA normally gets me flustered, no fair.."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

An hour or so later, the double date had eventually ended and Washio and Bokuto soon took their leave, leaving Akaashi and Konoha to go back to their original plans. The two stood from the table and headed out as quick as possible before crossing the street and making their way over to the large entrance of the mall to meet up with Akaashi's mother.

Keiji's mother was probably one of the nicest woman you could ever meet, she was incredibly caring and loved to tease her son. But despite the constant teasing and playing around, she was an oustanding mother figure and Akaashi's only parent.

It only took a few minutes of waiting till the woman actually arrived, first pulling Konoha into a tight hug before she reached up just a little and pinched her sons cheeks, "Oh how I missed you two! It's such a delight to be shopping for your future wedding now, Keiji. I never even met this man anyways, care to explain?" Akaashi's cheeks flushed red as Konoha shot him a wide smirk, only to be scowled at, "Well Miss. Akaashi, your son here is dating a volleyball star. You'll love him trust me." His mother glanced towards Konoha as he spoke and gasped as if already picturing the image in her head, "I can see why he has probably gotten with him, imagine all those dreamy muscles.." Akinori chuckled loudly at her statement and just nodded in agreement. This would be like hell for Akaashi but at the end of the day, he still loved the two.

As they all made their way in, they immediately began searching for the clothes shop that sold all sorts of wedding appropriate outfits. Akaashi wasn't sure of what exactly he was planning to wear. His mother had always said he would look absolutely stunning in a grand wedding dress, Konoha agreed definitely, but at the same time they thought he'd pull anything off. After finding the right shop, they all pushed inside, "Hello sweetheart! Do you have anything beautiful my son could wear for his wedding?" The receptionist standing by the till was bombarded with questions from the future grooms mother, who soon got her way and dragged everyone over to the dressing area.

One of the workers had spent some time gathering a few items of clothing and passed them over to Akaashi who was now staring at himself in the long mirror of the dressing room. He sighed, his hand gliding over the first item of clothing he made contact with and opened his eyes wider to take a good look at it.

It was a beautiful, glamorous white tuxedo with silk lace decorating the jacket in just the right places. The suit jacket was matched with a simple white dress shirt, white trousers that would fit perfectly around Akaashi's legs and to top the whole outfit off, a cute white bowtie. Something about this outfit interested him as he brought it close to his body and smiled, giving himself a quick glance in the mirror before starting to strip himself and get changed. Fortunately, it didn't take him long to get dressed as he afterwards examined himself in the mirror one last time before walking out up onto the small stand near where his mother and Konoha sat.

Akaashi's mother let out a gasp as she covered her face with her hands, tears fighting to slip from her midnight eyes. Konoha was also slightly emotional, holding the shocked womans arm for support. "Keiji darling... You look.. S-So beautiful, doesn't he Akinori?" Konoha quickly nodded in approval as the mother began to burst out crying, leaning against his sons best friend for support.

"Akaashi, this may be the first outfit you wore but you have to wear this. It looks absolutely stunning, especially on you.." Konoha spoke whilst patting the sobbing woman's back comfortingly, watching every movement the dark-haired man was making.

His long fingers gently brushed over the soft fabric whilst he stared in the large mirror so he could admire himself. The two were right, he looked incredibly stunning and most definitely beautiful. But the only thing that mattered to him was Koutarou's opinion on this whole thing yet he couldn't afford to worry about that so with one final nod and a bright smile, he hopped off the stand and looked over towards the shop worker, "I'll take it thank you!"

The worker gave him a nod as Akaashi quickly changed out of the outfit and was now dressed in his original clothes. His mother had insisted on paying and soon managed to got her own way as the three walked out with happy smiles on their faces.

As the group wondered around the mall, they stopped at a restaurant and decided to get something to eat seeing as it was around dinner time for them. They all found a table and settled down on the three seats, scanning through the menu in search for anything that seemed delicious to them but in the end they all just figured out it'd be best to share a large pizza. During the wait for the food, they shared small talk but it was immediately cut short when the pizza came quicker than everyone had expected. Akaashi was basically drooling from the smell of it, wasting no time in reaching forward and taking the best slice from the pizza, "Oi Keiji, I was gonna snatch that!" Konoha exclaimed in defeat as the pizza slice stealer winked at him, "Shame 'cause it's mine now." And with that, he took a huge bite from the slice and moaned from the gorgeous taste.

Akaashi's mother took a look between the two younger men and grinned, "You're both adults now and still fight over pizza slices? I remember I ended up having to order two large pizzas for you to share when you were younger since you both fought over the best slices!" Akaashi and Konoha both chuckled at the woman, "Because your son here is a stealthy pizza snatcher!" Keiji smirked and just shook his head, taking another bite from the slice, "What can I say, I'm quick."

"I bet you wouldn't steal a pizza slice from Bokuto, you'd feel too bad." Konoha scoffed, awaiting a reply from the volleyball stars lover.

"Okay maybe I wouldn't but he would end up sharing it with me anyways. Like the pocky stick challenge but with pizza." The dark-haired man finally finished his other slice and reached over to grab another before shoving that into his mouth straight away, the heat not bothering him, as he let out another satisfied moan, catching the attention of the blonde, "Bloody hell, save that for the bedroom!" Akaashi stuck his tongue out as his friend and then grabbed his cup of water and took a few sips from it before he was interrupted by his mother, "So this Bokuto guy, I haven't met him but may I see some pictures with you two together? I bet you both look gorgeous!" Akinori nodded, agreeing with the woman as Keiji gave in and opened his phone, seeing the few messages left by Koutarou which brought a small smile on his face yet he'd promise to reply later. After unlocking the phone using the password, he swiped to the side and clicked on the photo gallery, scrolling down till he found the specific album that was full of pictures of him and Koutarou together or just his lover on his own. He moved his phone down onto the table and pushed it over to his mother, Konoha looking over also as the two looked through the multiple photos of the grooms to be.

But Keiji had forgotten about the few stray photos lying in that album that were not suitable for others to be seeing. He groaned and just distracted himself by eating the pizza slice yet a gasp made him jump, almost choking on the mouthful of food but he soon swallowed it and looked over towards the woman with a panicked look on her face.

"What's this about!?" She turned the phone screen to her shocked son for him to see and explain.

The photo was definitely something, Koutarou had taken it. Both of their faces were out of the picture as it showed Akaashi laying down on top of his boyfriend, now fiancé, wearing tight booty shorts and a crop top, exposing his whole back and thighs. One of Bokuto's hands was holding the youngers ass in a firm grip but the thing that caught the most attention was Keiji's exposed neck, which was covered in lots of dark-coloured, some bright, hickeys. Of course, they were all made by the former volleyball player.

Akaashi audibly gulped and just shook his head, "I-It's nothing for you to be concerned about-"

"You've had sex!?"

"Well um.. yeah?"

Konoha smirked, glancing at the surprised woman as he leaned over and whispered into her ear, her eyes beginning to widen, "In his car!?" Keiji shot his friend a dirty look before nodding, rubbing his eyes, "In his car.." It was silent for a while before the woman burst out laughing, "You're full of so many surprises, Keiji." Akaashi just huffed with a nod and couldn't help but smirk as the three completely ignored what they had been talking about and moved onto something new whilst eating their food.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

It was around nine in the evening when Keiji returned back to his apartment, pretty exhausted and full from that delicious pizza. He clutched the bag, holding his wedding suit, in his hand tightly as he turned around and locked the door behind him, flicking the light switch on afterwards but before he could move one step forward from the door, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around Akaashi's torso.

"AHH! G-Get off of me!" The smaller man struggled as he squirmed about and kicked his legs around, hoping to escape this tight hold he was stuck in. In the end, there was no use, he couldn't even budge. So he completely gave in until he heard a low chuckle by his ear and several kisses being dragged down his neck. Now he could relax, knowing that chuckle and pair of soft lips belonged to his fiancé, "God Bokuto you didn't need to scare me so bad. What are you doing here anyways?" Keiji turned in the mans arms so he was directly facing him, looking up into those hypnotising gold eyes, awaiting a reply. "Welll.. I thought since you probably weren't going to come back to my place, I would come over to yours! We can spend the night together again, cuddling, kissing, fucki-" "Don't finish that sentence, Kou. Please I'm so tired out today." With that, Akaashi leaned against Bokuto's strong chest, his eyes fluttering as they were dangerously close to shutting, "You can sleep then! I'll take that bag if you would like-"

"N-No! That bag is a secret keep your nose out." The dark-haired man of the two poked his fiancés nose and moved away with a slight pout, which was soon replaced with a relaxed smile as he made his way to his room and swiftly managed to shove the bag into the wardrobe without Koutarou looking. 

"Sorry babe, I wasn't planning on intruding your privacy.." The huge man sighed, leaning against the doorframe with his head hung low. Akaashi hated seeing his future husband like this, it wasn't like his usual cheerful self. He sighed and shook his head, walking towards the big baby as he placed his hands on his cheeks and pecked his lips, "You don't need to apologise. I'm glad you came around, I really needed to see you after such a busy day." Bokuto's head turned into the direction of where his lover was and smiled brightly, his mood immediately lifting as he wasted no time in picking up his fiancé from underneath his thighs and slammed him down on the bed, hovering over Keiji and peppering kisses all over his neck and collarbone. This made the author giggle loudly as he gripped onto the back of the former volleyball players shirt, enjoying all this affection and comfort even if it was tickling him like crazy, "Kou! T-Too many kisses!" But Kou didn't stop, wanting to show how much he loved Akaashi and soon lowered his head even more, lifting up the youngers shirt and began placing gentle kisses all around his torso. Keiji huffed and ran his fingers through the spiked up hair, which was soon losing its style and flopped down across Koutarou's forehead in small curls, forming some type of fringe which looked oddly adorable on him, according to his lover.

Bokuto finally stopping kissing him and leaned up, out of breath from his actions as he hovered over his younger partner, the two staring at each other with wide smiles as Akaashi then moved his arms to wrap around Koutarou's neck and chuckled, "You're going to be the death of me one day. I love you." He leaned up, kissing his fiancé on the lips as they both moved together in a passionate kiss which surprisingly lasted for a while considering that they were out of breath a second ago. Akaashi was the first to pull away as he whined and turned onto his side, Bokuto flopping down next to him, his hair a complete mess which made Keiji giggle, "Look at your hair, babe, it's a mess." He reached a hand up and played around with the grey and white hair that was his partners, "But you love my hair, 'Kaashi." Koutarou pouted, placing another kiss on the others head. Keiji nodded with a smile, "I do, very much."

Their conversation about Bokuto's hair lasted for quite a while until the owlish man fell asleep, his head pressed against the smallers chest. Keiji sighed, constantly running his hand through the sleeping mans hair and placing a few kisses on his forehead every now on then. His peace was disturbed by a ping coming from his phone, raising a brow and reaching over to snatch his phone from the beside table, being careful not to wake the huge pile of muscle on top of him.

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Hate to bring you some messy news, but your father is coming to the wedding ):

𝗠𝗲: Wait what? You spoke with him?

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Yup, he just messaged me out of nowhere, said how much he missed me and you

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Also said that he thinks he can become a better dad.. LOL please no

𝗠𝗲: Maybe give him a few days, if you still aren't so keen on him then he won't come

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Are you sure it wouldn't hurt you if he came? I mean it's a big day for you, you wouldn't want it ruined

𝗠𝗲: Mom, I don't really care if he comes or not but if he's still the terrible man he was then he is 100% not invited

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: God this is too stressful..

𝗠𝗲: Have you ever thought of taking a break to relax?

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: It's been on my mind, I'm just so eager to make your wedding the best day of your whole life

𝗠𝗲: Please, it'll be okay,

𝗠𝗲: Nobody can ruin our wedding, not even dad (:

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Well if you say so sweetheart

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: What are you up to now?

𝗠𝗲: Nothing really, Kou is literally sleeping on me, I don't even know why I agreed to this

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: He's that heavy!?

𝗠𝗲: Yup, but it feels nice. He's sooo warm mom omg

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Can't wait to give him a big hug on the day of your wedding!!! :D

𝗠𝗲: Oh mom it'll be the best hug you will ever get

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Hahah for real!?

𝗠𝗲: 100000000% for real

𝗠𝗲: He's like a massive teddy bear!

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: You're making me want to cuddle him even more!!

𝗠𝗲: Haha sorry mom

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: No worries! It feels like I haven't had a great cuddle in ages, I hope Bokuto wouldn't mind

𝗠𝗲: Oh him? He wouldn't even complain, I'll make sure to prepare him to give you the biggest cuddle of your whole life <3

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Omg wooohooo!! Can your wedding just happen already!?

𝗠𝗲: Hah, unfortunately no ): I wish it would come quicker

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: God don't we all, can't wait to see you in that suit again, you look like an angel

𝗠𝗲: Mommm!!

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: What! It's only the truth ((:

𝗠𝗲: Okay okay fine, I really do like that suit

𝗠𝗲: Kou nearly found it today!

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Did he see it!?!??

𝗠𝗲: Nope

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Thank god.. Do you know what he is wearing?

𝗠𝗲: Not a clue but he could show up in a chicken outfit and I'd still marry him

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: You're soooo in loveee

𝗠𝗲: Stop teasing me! Yes I'm very in love with him ):

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Okay okay okay!

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: But you need to get some sleep mister!

𝗠𝗲: Okay fineee I'll go sleep, only if you sleep though

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: I haven't finished my last cup of wine!

𝗠𝗲: Mom.

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Keiji...

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Okay I'll head to bed now

𝗠𝗲: Goodnight mom, love you x

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Love you too sweetheart xx Hope you sleep well <3

𝗠𝗲: You too, night night <3

𝗠𝗼𝗺☺: Night! (: xo

Keiji sighed, rubbing his eyes due to the burning sensation caused by the brightness of the phone screen. He settled the phone back down on the beside table and yawned, stretching his arms out but he immediately stopped as his lover squirmed around and mumbled, "Mmmmn baby, are you asleep..?" The dark-haired other blushed just from the sound of his partners sleepy voice and sighed, "Not now, I'm going to though." Yet he didn't get a reply, only a faint hum as Koutarou fell back into a long, deep sleep.

Akaashi smiled, pecking the others head and then carefully moved further down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Koutarou's shoulders and sighed, his head collapsing onto of the others.

Maybe the wedding would really be the best day of his life, and Koutarous. That's all he hoped for anyways, he knew nothing could go wrong unless somebody decided to fuck it up, he would blame any problem on his dad of course. He not only wanted this to be a great day for himself, but for all the others attending it.

Planning this wedding was going to be one tiring hell of a ride.


	13. chapter thirteen

A few months later, the excited couple were finally getting married.

It was eventful, very chaotic indeed. Although Akaashi wasn't one to put up a fuss, once arriving in his very own changing room, he was a complete mess.

His mother, Konoha and one of his other old school friends Komi were all trying their hardest to calm down the crying disaster who was locked in the changing room. He constantly refused to step out, he hadn't even gotten changed yet. Everyone was worrying since at the end of the day, they just wanted the best for the couple.

Akaashi didn't even know why he was so worked up about it, he knew Bokuto wouldn't back out now and the other clearly showed how much he loved him every single day. So why was he panicking? Nobody knew.

The dark-haired man sobbed, hunched over on the toilet seat as he bit harshly down onto his lip and shook like crazy, not being able to understand the distant voices and tapping on the door. Until a loud booming voice shook the whole room, even the bathroom, "Where's my son in law!?" Bokutos mom. Even from the voice he could tell who that person was.

She was searching the room, only to be met with Akaashis mother who tightly grasped onto her shoulders, "You must be the mother of the man who my son is marrying! Please, Keiji isn't listening to us he's locked himself up in the bathroom for at least more than twenty minutes now and hasn't even gotten ready!" The panicked woman could feel herself start to cry as she was pulled into a tight hug, gently pats on her back trying to comfort her. The taller woman sighed as she glanced over at the bathroom, managing to hear the faint whimpers and shuffling about.

"My son is the same dear. Although he is pretty excited, he's afraid that he's about to mess this all up."

"Agreed! God he's a mess in there!" Another voice, belonging to Bokutos aunt, Ayumi. She rushed into the room, noticing the white hung up suit and gasped, "He isn't even ready!? Holy fuck!" Hikari, Bokutos mother, flinched at the sound of her sisters choice of words and loud tone. She grasped onto Mirais, Akaashis mom, arm and dragged her along till the three women were standing in front of the locker bathroom door.

Mirai knocked the door three times, pressing her ear against the wodden surface, "Sweetheart, you need to come out. Talk to us, please?" She was met with silence for a while until a low sniffle and the sound of the door unlocking swam through her ears. The door opened, revealing quite an upset Akaashi. He attempted to rush past them but Konoha grabbed onto his shoulders, pushing him down onto a chair as Komi guarded the other side of it, "Get your head in the game, Keiji. You're a mess right now for no reason. Bokuto is probably a mess now for no reason and the both of you acting like complete idiots isn't helping us either." Konoha grumbled, facepalming as the women watched from afar as the soon to be married man was getting a talk from his two best friends.

Komi nodded and immediately opened his mouth to speak, "Akaashi, this is suppose to be the best day of your life. You're about to get married, not getting ready for a funeral! Please Keiji, you have to stay calm. For us and for your loverman in the other room. Please?" Everyone tilted their head until Akaashi began swiftly rubbing at his eyes and stood up from the chair, "Okay fine but help me get ready please." There were loud cheers and the two intruding women, burst out the room to help the other groom.

Akaashi had got into his suit with no trouble, being sat at the table as a small amount of makeup was applied here and there. The finishing look made him look absolutely stunning, sending Mirai Akaashi into a fit of tears, constantly repeating how beautiful her son looked. Finally, Keiji felt happy and incredibly excited. He hugged them all and smiled brightly, "Thank you guys. Without you I'd probably still be crying my eyes out in the bathroom." He laughed softly and pulled away, sharing glances with them all. "Anything for our Keiji." His mother spoke. She looked genuinely happy, wearing some expression Akaashi had never seen at all. After all, not only was this a special day for Akaashi, this was also a special day for his mother since she could finally watch Keiji take another step in his life.

Bokuto had also been a huge mess. Although he calmed down way quicker than Akaashi surprisingly.

He was constantly fidgeting with his hair, messing up the gel his friend Kuroo took so long on. His old volleyball teammates were crowded around him, trying whatever they could to fix him up. Even his mother and aunt were trying their best until they had left the room to help with 'the Akaashi breakdown.'

"Bro this is too stressful. What if he didn't want to marry me and just agreed because he felt pressured to and because I was being a complete idiot and rambled o-"

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled, sending the owlish man back against a table, staring at them all with wide eyes as Atsumu strolled up, "You need to get ya head in the game!" He tapped his finger against the stressed Bokutos head and folded his arms, Kuroo nodding along as they all moved closer, "Atsumu is right, you're being incredibly panicked for what? Of course Akaashi wants to marry you for god sake so stop being a whiny ass and fix yourself up!" Kuroo gave Koutarou a harsh smack on his ass, making him flinch and grumble as he just sighed and rubbed at his eyes, "Maybe you're right-"

"We are right!"

"Okay, you are right.. He wants to marry me!"

The team all sat back and took a break for the remaining few minutes, leaving Bokuto to fully tidy himself up now until the two woman burst back into the room, "Everything is fine now! The wedding is on in a few minutes so I suggest you, Mister Bokuto, get your fat ass out there!" It was Bokutos aunt who yelled, Hikari nodding afterwards as she hooked arms with her son and guided him and the other men out to the place the wedding was set at.

It was a stressful few minutes, despite Bokuto calming down. He rocked back and forth on his spot at the front of the isle and kept checking if his breath was fresh, watching as his friends all settled down and took their places as well as his mother and aunt. The vicar that was stood to Bokutos right was having small conversation with Koutarou as more and more guests made their way in and settled down in the rows of seats. That was when Konoha and Komi rushed in finally, giving Bokuto a thumbs up and sat down on the front row to the left, constantly looking over their shoulders towards the entrance and just waiting for the arrival of Keiji.

Meanwhile, the younger of the soon to be married couple was just around the corner, deep in conversation with his mother as she fixed the small veil that was to be placed over Akaashi's face.

"You'll do amazing dear. God look at you, so beautiful and happy. I bet you have an even happier man waiting for you inside." Keiji smiled and placed his hands on his mothers shoulders, pulling her into a warm hug, "I can't believe I'll be coming out of this place as a Bokuto, crazy right?" The woman nodded with a smile and pulled away from the hug, "I saw your dad, he's sitting in one of the rows actually. I'm surprised he came." Akaashi raised a brow and just chuckled, smiling afterwards, "I think it was nice of him to come really just don't let him ruin your happiness mom, okay?" She nodded as the two shared a glance, the mother pushing the veil to the side for a moment to kiss her sons head, "It's a shame I can't walk you in. You'll be okay by yourself right?" Akaashi nodded and hugged her one last time, "I'll be alright. Now go inside before people start to think we aren't turning up." Mirai chuckled, giving her son one last smile as she turned to step into the building.

Koutarou noticed the movement coming from the entrance and smiled as he met eye contact with the mother of his soon to be husband. She gave him a thumbs up and settled in the row beside Konoha.

There was a few seconds of silence before music began to fill the inside, creating a peaceful and happy atmosphere. Akaashi took one last breath, adjusting the veil on his head as he held the small, delicate bunch of daisies to his chest and turned the corner as he entered through the two open doors and made his way slowly down the isle, watching out of the corner of his eyes as heads turned to face him. His mothers face was full of joy and Koutarous was priceless.

His eyes were wide, his mouth almost dropping open as he already had tears fighting to escape from his eyes. But other than the urge to cry, he was incredibly happy to be marrying the love of his life and to be here with his friends and family.

The music soon quietened down once Akaashi reached the front of the isle. His mother had generously took the flowers from him as he muttered a thank you, looking up at Bokuto through the veil which was soon pulled back by two large hands that belonged to the other. There were a few gasps around the room once Akaashi's face was revealed, they were all pretty shocked at how stunning the smaller man looked and Keiji couldn't help but know that.

Koutarou blinked, cupping his lovers face as he smiled warmly, "You look.. So beautiful Keiji." Akaashi blushed and held onto his hands, bringing them down between them, "Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself." The tallest chuckled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Akaashi's ear before the two soon to be husbands looked into the direction of the vicar. They spoke fondly of the two until it was time for the vows and Bokuto was clearly starting to get nervous as he stepped back a little on one food and nervously fiddled in his pockets for a sheet of paper, only for it to probably have gotten lost which was incredibly unfortunate.

Akaashi watched his lovers actions carefully, cracking a smile from Kou's clumsiness.

The nervous man shared a look with the vicar and his best man before turning to stare Akaashi straight in the eyes, "I wrote out a whole story for my vows but it seems like I lost that." He chuckled, causing most of the people sitting on the rows to laugh along with him. Keiji rolled his eyes playfully with a grin on his face before Bokuto spoke up again, "So I suppose I have to speak from the bottom of my heart now." It went quiet all of a sudden after the mans last sentence, providing a respectful silence so the fidgeting mess could speak.

"Keiji Akaashi, you are the love of my life, my soulmate, my best friend, my partner, my support and my shoulder I can always lean on for help and guidance throughout my life and our time together. The first day we met I felt this special connection between us and even though I didn't know your name back then, I knew you were the one for me, I could feel it," He paused, managing to just about hear the audible 'awww's' throughout the rows and Akaashi's quiet sniffling. Bokuto looked down and wiped his partners eyes and cupped his cheek gently before continuing, "You have always been special to me, you have always given me comfort and reassurance during our relationship and I am incredibly grateful for every second I get to spend with you because it's like I'm about to marry a god right now. I may not have a lot to say but thank you so much, Keiji, for being yourself around me, for trusting me and relying on me, for caring and wanting to spend your life with me." Koutarou finished before glancing at the crowd which were almost in tears, "Thank you."

With those final words, Akaashi burst out crying as his mother passed him a tissue from the row she was seated on. He quietly thanked her before wiping his eyes constantly yet his gaze never left Bokuto. Now it was his turn to share his vows.

"I'm not sure how I can manage to top that," He started, chuckling and sniffling before squeezing his lovers hands which he held, "But first things first, I love you. I share the same connections with you, I felt the exact same special connection when I saw you for the first time and I also, knew you were made just for me. Koutarou, you are such a beautiful man. You're incredible to me and treat me like some fairytale royalty which I don't deserve but you still continue to impress me and love me every single day." There was silence as Keiji began to cry again, causing a few other close relatives that were seated to tear up, "T-Thank you so, so much Bo for showing me how it feels to be loved and how to love someone a huge amount." Once Keiji finished his vows, nearly most of the rows had tears in their eyes and Akaashi's mother was sobbing into Konoha's shoulder, who also had tears streaming down his cheeks whilst wearing a proud smile.

Koutarou wiped at his eyes violently before brushing the thousands of tears from Keiji's eyes and cheeks, mouthing to him 'I love you too, so much' which made the younger smile brightly and nodded before a young child, Bokuto's youngest cousin, skipped up the isle with the rings sitting a top a red cushion. The couple thanked the child before taking a ring each and carefully slid it onto their ring fingers.

Once the rings were applied and the ceremony came to its end, only a few final words remained, "Do you, Bokuto Koutarou, take Akaashi Keiji to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Koutarou nodded that quickly, his head almost went flying, "I do!"

"And do you, Akaashi Keiji, take Bokuto Koutarou to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Keiji said with a smile.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom!"

Bokuto swept Keiji off of his feet as their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss, their eyes closing slowly as they listened to the loud cheering and clapping from the others watching the scene.

Their kiss was cut short as Koutarou lifted Keiji over his shoulder, causing the smaller of the two to burst out laughing and smile brightly, gripping onto his husbands back so he wouldn't fall. Kou waved at everyone before making sure he had a firm grip on Keiji's legs before walking down the isle with everyone eventually following behind to go to the actual venue where the celebration of their wedding was being held.

Finally, a few minutes later, everyone had gathered inside to celebrate. There were tables full of food and drinks, a large dance floor and several tables which were reserved for certain people.

The now married couple first walked in and stared around in awe, bright smiles lighting up their faces as Keijis hand gently caressed Koutarous, "It's beautiful. Didn't you help with all this?" The taller of the two chuckled and proudly grinned, "Yup, I could say I almost organised the whole lot of this." Keiji blushed and moved to stand in front of his husband, his hand softly brushing the others cheek, "You're too good to me sometimes.." Bokuto smirked and wrapped his arms around his lovers slim waist, "And I'll never stop." As the two were about to lean in for a kiss, the doors burst open and the wild crowd of visitors piled in excitedly, looking from left to right as small kids were already bouncing around on the dance floor.

Keiji groaned and let his head fall against Bokutos chest, hating the fact their precious, quiet moment was ruined. Yet he wasn't exactly complaining, he adored the company and having so many family members around.

However, Kou's eyes were on the several kids on the dance floor, wearing a mischievous grin, "We could have some of our own one day, I like the idea of being the best dad in the world! But only if you wanna.."

"Of course I'd love kids but not at the moment, give us time to settle down Kou." Keiji pressed a swift kiss to Bokutos lips and turned away to reunite with the main table his own and Koutarous family were seated at. It was mainly a table full with women, seeing as neither of them really had their fathers in their life as much but Akaashi enjoyed the motherly comfort anyways way more. He smiled politely as he approached and communicated with Bokutos side of the family, taking his seat beside his mother as he talked calmly with the other women, one of Bokutos younger cousins crawling onto the mans lap as he held onto her gently. Whilst amongst conversation, he took sneaky glances towards his husband, seeing he had settled down with his friends and multiple other people Akaashi never knew.

Bokuto turned his head to catch his husbands gaze and sent him a quick wink before being tugged by another younger cousin, he had quite a lot of young relatives, and called out goodbyes to his friends before he was dragged over to the table Keiji and the women were seated at.

"You don't even spend time with your husband after getting married, Kou? You rude man!" His mother yelled jokingly, smirking afterwards at Koutarous terrified expression yet he soon calmed down and dipped his head to place a gentle kiss on Keijis forehead, "Hey beautiful, you okay?" Keiji nodded slowly as he continued to hold the small child in his arms, a wide smile appearing on his face as the other young child tugged on his leg.

"I think I stole half your family, sorry babe."

Bokuto burst out with laughter as he ruffled both the kids hair and knelt down beside the chair, "Yeah, even my aunts and mom as well!" He scowled playfully, earning a quiet giggle to escape from Keijis mouth, "Don't worry, my mom is still quite obsessed as you. I suggest you go talk with her before she freaks out." Bokuto sighed but allowed himself to chuckle with a quick nod, giving his husband one last kiss before he walked off over to his partners mother.

Being surrounded by so many loving family and friends, was exactly how the two had planned and enjoyed their wedding and it was definitely something they wouldn't regret. The overwhelming happiness wasn't even too much as the newly married couple got to spend every single precious second together, smiling and sharing small kisses and gentle touches.

This wedding was definitely something to remember.

The night of their wedding was surprisingly peaceful. The Bokuto's moved into an apartment for the night before they went away on their honeymoon the next day and the beautiful night was spent together in each others arms.

Keiji sighed softly whilst pressed against his husbands bare chest, watching as his fingers trailed down the muscular, tanned arm of Koutarou. The owlish man watched his husband with half-closed eyes, smiling at the loving touches he was getting.

"Something on your mind, Keiji? You are pretty quiet."

It was silent until a giggle left the ravens mouth and with a shake of his head, he opened his mouth to speak, "Not really I'm just thinking about how perfect this day has been for us both." Bokuto made a noise of agreement and brushed his lips over the others and let himself drift off into a heavenly kiss which they shared.

Every kiss between them was perfect, but this one felt more meaningful. As if they were finally pronounced official, husband and husband, together forever and always by the others side. It had been a day most had dreamt of living and the two exhausted men felt as lucky as ever to experience such a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally another chapter!  
> i kind of lost motivation for this book which is quite sad since i enjoyed writing it for everyone but i haven't really been in such a great mood to write like always.  
> although, i might think of making new updates to this story in the future or even make another story if i ever manage to come up with one!
> 
> i really hope this chapter was enjoyable and thanks for all the reads and kudos, it means a lot! (:


End file.
